Baby Steps
by PerfectMoments
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Something Beautiful! Four years later, Sherlock and John are living a good life with their unbelievably intelligent son, how will their family take the things that life throws at them? Will the family be able to take the new changes, or will the life that they have worked so hard to create crumble? MPREG! JOHNLOCK! PARENTLOCK! IMPLIED RAPE! Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Jumping Forward

**For those of you who have not yet read my other story, 'Something Beautiful' I encourage you to do so**, unless you want to be confused!

**Before You Start Reading!**

- This story contains MPREG, Johnlock, and Parentlock. If you are touchy on the subjects of sex, rape, and birth, then I suggest you find another story.  
>- I encourage everyone who reads to comment, even if you are a guest. Comments are what keep me going.<br>- If you feel like you want something to happen in the story, leave a comment or Private Message, and I will do what I can.  
>- Bashing (Rudeness) of any kind is <strong>not tolerated<strong>, whether it be towards me or anyone else who is trying to enjoy the story. You will regret it.  
>- All characters (Except for William and Catlin and a few others who you will never see in the show) belong to the one person we love and hate with an equal passion, Steven Moffat.<br>- **This story is set in the year of 2018, and begins on February 1st. William is now 4 years old, and enrolled in a 'Preschool' or Primary School.**

Now, for another thrilling tale of the adventures of Sherlock and John Holmes!

* * *

><p>"Sherlock!" I called from the kitchen," We need to get Will to school!" I finished placing a peanut butter and apricot sandwich in a small plastic box and into William's superman lunch-box. Sherlock was in the bathroom with Will helping him brush his teeth. I could smell the fluoride toothpaste, even from where I stood next to the counter. Then, out came Sherlock, herding a sleepy little boy my way, his brown hair draping over his eyes. I sighed and got out the comb, brushing his hair back. Will looked up at me with sad eyes," Do I really have to go, papa?" he said, hugging my leg. I leaned down and kissed his smooth hair," I'm afraid so, love." I whispered.<br>Sherlock and I had gone back to work when Will had turned two-and-a-half. being a fantastic grandma and looking after him, exercising his mind with puzzles and other games to increase his brain function. But when he turned three, he became obsessed with numbers. He was already doing algebra in his fragile age, constantly finding out new equations to test him. He found Primary School boring, and the math lessons he was in unbearable. He used nap time to memorize the numbers of Pi, and was more than halfway there.  
>It scared me at first, his obsession with numbers. But then again, I had to remember who his biological father was. Moriarty had been completely enveloped in numbers and tricky situations, finding the best solution to a problem, whether it be on paper or in his mind. But that obsession had corrupted him, making him malicious and cruel. I don't know what I would do if that happened to Will.<p>

William also didn't know about how he was created, or who his father was. He called me 'Papa' and Sherlock 'Dad', but he had lately been asking me why he didn't look like Sherlock. That is just something he doesn't need to know right now, but later on it will be important to tell him. He looks up to Sherlock, constantly asking him questions about new cases that he has, or why he hides thumbs behind the milk carton ( Which he said in front of me, blowing Sherlock's cover). But I feel that as long as Sherlock and I love him with all of our hearts, he will remain an incredibly intelligent young boy, and continue to grow in such a way. He is a generally happy little boy, so my worries of his behavior turning for the worst are, at the moment, low.

I took his hand and led him downstairs and hailed a cab, stepping inside of it with William at my side. He sat down and began counting the seconds it took to get to school on his fingers. He was working on percentages and dealing with money. That was his current fascination, for the time being. As soon as we stopped, he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. "Love you, Papa." he said, a smile on his face. " I love you too, Pint-Size." I said affectionately," Now go have a good day." I said. He huffed and stepped out of the cab, his lunch box clutched in one hand, and his other he used to hold onto a backpack strap.  
>"Baker Street, please." I told the cabbie. She nodded and turned the cab onto the road. I turned around and watched Will enter the school as the bell rung, making his way up the steps along with his other classmates. I sat back in my seat and sighed. He had such a hard time making friends, as well as being disliked by the Ministers.<p>

I paid the cabbie and walked up the stairs to the flat, opening the door to see Sherlock at the desk scribbling away in a notepad. I went over to him and peered over his shoulder. Chemical formulas, notes from a phone call with Lestrade, and a drawing in the corner that looked something like a potato with a frowny face. "We have another case." Sherlock said, not looking up from his notes. I pointed to the drawing," What is that?" I asked. Sherlock drew an arrow pointing up to it, writing '_Mycroft_' after it. I chuckled," Is he working the case, too?" Sherlock nodded," It has to do with someone in the british government." he said. "Okay, then. Let's get to work." I said, grabbing my coat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Yes! A good start to my story! I am practically bubbling with excitement over what is to come... I have a plan! And it's a damn good one!  
>Don't forget to tell me what you think of the new story!<p>

**-PerfectMoments**


	2. De-coding High-Functioning Sociopaths

As soon as Sherlock and I stepped into the cab to go to Scotland Yard, I heard my mobile ring. I picked up and was thrilled to see who it was.

"Harry! It's so good to hear from you!"  
><em>"John! I'm so glad you picked up! Listen, Clara and I are going to be in town for a while. Is it okay if we stop by? We have a surprise for you!"<br>"_Always! When will you two be in?"  
><em>"That's just it. We are coming in about two weeks. Clara got a call from her employer, saying that she was needed here for her experience in engineering. Her company needs her to help out with some new recruits."<br>"_That's fine! Consider yourself welcome at Baker Street any time! Will is going to be so happy to know you two are coming!"  
><em>"Thank you so much, John! I will let you know when we have more information on our arrival date."<br>_"Alright, Harry. Safe travels."  
><em>"You too, John. Tell everyone hello for me!"<em>

I hung up the phone and sighed. I had missed her so much since her last visit two years ago. She had managed to walk in on Clara's boyfriend attempting to lock her in the bathroom. Harry had gotten a frying pan from the kitchen and beat him over the head with it. She then pried the door open and called the cops, making sure Clara didn't have any injuries other than the cuts on her face and hands. They had son forgiven each other, and got back together. She had visited with Clara two years ago to visit William again, and it was good to see that her night terrors had stopped completely, and that the two ladies were together and happy again!

"Harry?" Sherlock asked," Yeah." I replied, a smile plastered onto my face. Sherlock wrapped his arm around me and leaned against me, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I turned to him and pecked him on the lips. Tenderly, but enough for the moment. "Um, Sherlock?" I said," Yes?" Sherlock replied, a bit of worry on his face," Can I talk to you about something important, later?" I asked, feeling a blush fill my cheeks. He kissed the side of my face," Of course." he said softly. I leaned against him until we reached Scotland Yard, allowing him to function without distraction.

* * *

><p>"It was obviously the man with the long grey beard!" Sherlock exclaimed from his position on the couch, his hands on his temples. I was sitting and typing away on my laptop, recording the events of the case on my blog. Sherlock jumped up and called Lestrade, proudly telling him his new-found discovery, once again telling him that he wasn't bright enough to see it. Sherlock had only been on the case for five hours, and did one test with a microscope to figure out the case.<p>

Sherlock then bounded over to me and kissed me on the cheek, wrapping his arms around my neck," Now," he said, practically picking me up out of my chair, " What is it that you wanted to talk to me about in the cab?" he said, obviously bubbling with energy. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that it was Sherlock. I could have this kind of conversation with him.  
>I sat back and got a full, straight view of his face. "Sherlock," I said," I want to talk to you about kids." He looked at me, confused," Is there something wrong with Will? Is he okay?" he said," No! He is fine! Healthy, ten toes and fingers!" I said. I couldn't help but chuckle at his misunderstanding, and the realization that I would have to come out to him straight.<br>"Sherlock, I would like to try to have another baby." I said, feeling my face redden. Then the realization hit Sherlock. He would get the chance to do this, have a child of his very own. Something that Catlin had taken from him. " Only if you want to." he said. I sighed and chuckled," Sherlock, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to." he came closer to me," I will always love William the same, you must know that." he said. "I know." I whispered," But I want the opportunity to... Properly experience pregnancy, and welcome our son or daughter into the world without the threat of Jim Moriarty lurking around the corner. I want to have another child, because I feel it would be good for William as well." I said, leaning into Sherlock's touch.  
>I felt him nod against me," Alright then," he said," But I think we should wait to tell people until we know for sure that our little one is in here." he said, rubbing lightly over the spot on my belly where the swell of the baby would be. I smiled at the dull memory of Will kicking around inside of me, hearing his heartbeat for the first time, and feeling him roll whenever I drank Orange Juice, the acidity making him jumpy.<p>

"Wait, John." Sherlock said," Would you be ready for... um... sex. again? After what happened?" he said. I tensed up. It was Sherlock, not Jim. Jim was locked away in a loony bin somewhere, far away from us. I nodded slowly," It's you, Sherlock. Not Moriarty." I said, pressing a long kiss to Sherlock's lips," I believe I am ready." Sherlock smiled," Another addition to our wonderful family." He said, sighing happily.

I looked over at the clock. "We should probably get to Will's day school if we want to be on time." I said, hooking my arm around around Sherlock's waist and walking with him down the stairs and into a cab, holding hands all of the way.

* * *

><p>As soon as we arrived, the school bell rung, and the children were released. William ran over to us, hugging us both at the same time. Sherlock and I each put a hand on his back, leading him back to the cab. "Hey there kid." Sherlock said," How was school?" I asked, getting into the cab and giving the cabbie directions," It was horrible." he said, looking down at the pavement. I frowned, reading his body posture and facial expressions. Eyes averted, hands tight, head down, shoulders slumped, eyes dull. I looked up at Sherlock, and he was already looking at me, panic in his eyes. I quickly ushered my family into the cab and instructed the cabbie back to Baker Street.<br>I then turned to look at Sherlock, his hand gripping Will's shoulders, and William leaning into Sherlock. I sensed some silent communication, so I decided to wait until we got back to the flat to ask Sherlock any questions.

When we got back, I ushered Will into the kitchen, sitting him down at the table and putting a copy of _'The Hobbit' _in front of him. It was one of his favorites, especially the dragon Smaug. After getting him situated, I went back to Sherlock, who was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. I sat close to him, so that our legs were touching, my hands moving to his. I took his cold hands in mine and kissed them, seeing the sad look on Sherlock's face. "Hey," I whispered," Would you please tell me what is going on?" I said, trying to desperately keep my voice from shaking. I was seemingly clm on the outside, but on the inside I was raging. Something was wrong, and I intended to know what. Sherlock looked at me and shifted his position so that he was facing me, his hands still enclosed in mine.  
>"I had that look on my own face many times as a child," Sherlock said,' It was the look I had when the day was especially hard for me socially. It was either my classmates or the professor, but something happened to Will today, John." he said, his eyes wide with anger. I could've smiled at that moment. Sherlock was so protective and loving of WIlliam, and took him as his own son no matter what, even though he was beginning to look a little more like Moriarty as the years passed. He helped me understand my brilliant son and his struggles, as he had gone through those exact ones himself, making it that much more personal for him.<p>

I turned to him," What do you say we go have a chat with his instructor next week?" I said, shifting my position on the couch," We will go in. All of us." I said, allowing myself to smile. He nodded, his expression a bit more relaxed now than it was. He all of a sudden looked at me with a gentle look on his face," But first, I think William should spend some time with Grandma Hudson." he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I blushed furiously, knowing what Sherlock was implying. I guess this weekend is going to be the weekend of the next Watson-Holmes in the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Yay! I've been looking forward for this story for a while now, and it is already taking a turn for the better! I appreciate everyone who has been commenting, and keeping up to date with the new story!  
>Please note that <strong>there will be a sex scene between John and Sherlock in the next chapter<strong>. Just to warn any of you that don't like that kind of thing, but to excite those of you who do! I am very nervous about writing this next chapter, because it will be my first sex scene in a story, and I _really _don't want my parents to find this on my computer! That would be a long explanation! Heh heh...

Anyways, I hope everyone is having a great day, and I will be looking for all of you beautiful people in the comments!  
><strong>-PerfectMoments<strong>


	3. Rated M For Mature

I woke up the next morning to a foggy looking Saturday. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, feeling Sherlock's empty side of the bed. It was still slightly warm, so he had gotten up... an hour ago? I guessed, not caring to take the time to go through a deductive process. I stepped onto the floor and walked out, peeking into Will's room before entering the kitchen. He was still asleep in his navy blue bed, his small desk filled with papers. I sighed, knowing that those papers were covered in numbers and patterns _of _numbers. I had to get him out of here for a little while.  
>Sherlock and I had already talked to Mrs. Hudson and she agreed to take William out for a while. We decided to exclude the part about trying for another baby to both William and Mrs. Hudson, for the sake of questions and embarrassment. We instead told them both that we were doing a dangerous experiment, and didn't have enough equipment to protect all four of them, just Sherlock and I. Which resulted in the <em>"I'm not your housekeeper' <em>speech about not burning down the place, as well as William's well-being. I took that bullet for Sherlock, knowing that he would've boiled over in rage and probably have said something he would regret.

I walked into the kitchen to find Sherlock curled up on his chair in the living room reading a book. I went over to the stove and poured water in the kettle, setting it on the burner. I then went over to Sherlock and sat on the arm chair, peeking over his shoulder. "What is that?" I asked, placing my hands on either side of his shoulders.  
>He looked up at me and smiled," I've heard you reading William <em>The Hobbit<em> for a while now, but I realized that I haven't read it." He explained," It one of the better books I have read. I like the way Tolkien describes the characters, as well as this dragon," he said, pointing to a drawing of William's favorite character, _Smaug_," He makes these riddles, which are entirely simple to figure out, but still." he said, his eyes having turned back to the book a long time ago. I smiled," You and Will are more alike than any child and parent I have ever seen." I said, planting a quick kiss on his cheek as I hurried into the kitchen to save the whistling kettle.

After tea (and for William, hot cocoa) was poured, I went back out to where Sherlock was and picked out a book of my own. _'Song for the Basilisk- Written by Patricia A. Mickillip' _sounded interesting. Something that William would enjoy reading. I cracked open the book and began reading, my tea on the table next to me, and Sherlock's intrigued gasps as he read, the story filling his brain.

* * *

><p>It took William another hour to wake up on his own. By that time, our tea was in our bellies, Sherlock had finished <em>The Hobbit<em>, and I had gotten halfway through _'Song for the Basilisk' _He came around the corner and plopped himself in my lap, resting his head on my chest. My hand reached down to stroke through his light brown hair, his breathing still slow from sleep. William looked up at me," Can I please stay with you and dad this weekend?" he asked. I looked down at him, setting my book on the table next to my empty tea cup," I thought it would be good for you to go out with Grandma Hudson for a while so Dad and I can focus," I explained to him," I'm afraid not, love." I said, kissing his forehead. He sighed and sank into my chest once again, a look of disappointment on his face. "One weekend with Grandma won't hurt you, love." I said to him, my fingers combing through his hair.

Sherlock and I helped William pack a small bag of puzzles, clothes and such things. We then gathered William and his belongings and took him downstairs to Mrs. Hudson, who was waiting for us outside of her door. She took William's small hand in hers" You two keep the place clean." She said, allowing William to give both Sherlock and I one last hug before she took him outside and caught a cab, taking him with her to a small adventure for the weekend.  
>I couldn't help but feel guilty as I went back upstairs. We had never left William for this long since he was born, and now he was going away for almost three days with Mrs. Hudson, a woman he loved, but she wasn't me or Sherlock. I took Sherlock's hand as we went back up to the flat, and I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter in my chest as I remembered why we were doing this in the first place. I didn't want to have a panic attack again, and I just wanted to have a good three days with the man I had fallen hopelessly in love with.<p>

We went upstairs and sat on the couch, turning on Telly to see the news broadcast for the coming week. Sherlock had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, my head resting on his right shoulder, and our fingers intertwined. I could feel his steadiness. His breathing, heartbeat, pulse. Everything. It relaxed me to a point where I almost fell asleep.  
>After watching a little more Telly, it was around 9:00 at night. Sherlock turned to me and brought me closer to him so that he could steal a kiss," I can almost feel how uneasy you are." he said, his thumb brushing over the palm of my hand. I felt a blush creep up over my cheeks, and I turned my eyes away from him, feeling embarrassed," John, I'm going to let you make the move. You need to take this at your pace, okay?" he said, tilting my chin so that I was looking up at him again. I smiled and nodded, feeling much better. This was Sherlock. This was Sherlock. He is my very definition of safety. He loves me, and I love him.<p>

I took a deep breath and moved my mouth up to his, holding the kiss for a few moments before beginning to move my lips. My heart beat went crazy, and I almost wondered if Sherlock could hear it. I moved up to sit on my knees, kicking the blanket that had been covering us moments ago to the floor, hearing the soft fabric slide against the floor. Sherlock wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as we kissed each other so passionately I could cry. He was such a kind person when he wanted to be. A hard shell, but a soft interior. I placed my cold hands on either side of Sherlock's rib cage, feeling his muscles move as our lips danced together. He pulled back and looked me in the eye, asking for permission to take over. I nodded, my eagerness for him growing.

He scooped me up in his arms, taking the both of us into the secluded space of our bedroom. He carefully laid me down on the bed, his hands caressing my back as if I were a child. I couldn't help but feel something large rub against my leg, and saw that it was Sherlock's own arousal, now a small bump in between his legs. After he laid me down, we resumed our kiss, our hands now exploring each other. I eventually rested my hands in the first button on Sherlock's shirt, undoing it slowly. I did that all of the way down, sighing as I let the lest button loose. Sherlock then shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders and threw it onto the floor, his hands returning to my hips.  
>Sherlock did the same thing to my shirt, except he could no longer contain himself on the last two buttons and tore the shirt open, revealing my bare chest. And something else I didn't want him to see.<p>

On my left shoulder, I bore a mangled, jagged scar from where I was shot during my time in Afghanistan. It was too late to tell Sherlock to stop, to leave the shirt on, and I felt my breathing quicken. That scar was the reason I wore a robe after I showered, or refused to sleep without a shirt on, even in the hottest conditions. I looked away from him, too embarrassed to look into his stormy eyes.  
>But what he did next shocked me. He never looked away in disgust or pummeled me with questions I didn't want to answer, like I expected someone in his position to do. Instead, he leaned down and kissed the piece of me that I hated so tenderly it made me shiver. I arched my back and helped Sherlock remove the rest of my shirt. We traded off in removing our articles of clothing. His trousers came next. Then mine. Then his pants. Then mine. We did this until we were looking at each others bare body, and until that moment, I had never realized just how many self-abuse scars Sherlock actually had. I looked to his thighs to see them covered in thin white lines, some older than others, though none of them more than eight years old. We took some time to just simply see each other clearly for the first time. I drank in Sherlock's appearance. His scarred, bony legs. His ribs that stuck out so much I could count each one of them. His hip bones; and I wondered what it was like with his childhood. Being bored in school all of the time, dealing with parent's who didn't understand his ability, going through anorexia, and then having people bully you because your life already sucks? It made me furious.<p>

In my case, I can say that I never had any self-harm scars; but that was only because they were inflicted by someone else, and they were planted on my back. I was hurt by people I never thought would hurt me. My father, my best friend in high school who beat me until I couldn't see straight. And then there were those who I didn't care about who left their marks on me. Jim Moriarty, for example.  
>Sherlock and I both had our scars, but it wasn't until now that we learned just how much the other had suffered. We took time to caress, kiss, and touch each other. Nothing sexual, just the comfort of someone who accepts us no matter what. I felt Sherlock's long fingers brush over the scars on my back and chest, while I traced over the scar on his right hip where a taser gun had been held to his bare skin for a little too long with gentle kisses, then going over every line of Sherlock's scars on his thighs with my fingers, hearing him sigh against my chest as he rested his head there while I touched him with a love so clean and pure that we could only understand it for each other.<p>

After about thirty minutes of this, Sherlock finally turned back to kissing me. He slowly lowered me back onto the bed, shifting himself into a good position in between my legs. I braced myself, expecting pain. But Sherlock made no advances. He continued to shower my face and neck in gentle kisses. I gasped again. I continue to be amazed and awed by Sherlock as this night progresses, his gentleness and sensitivity while handling me in a situation where I feel scared is incredible. Sherlock then pulled away and waited for the signal from me that it was okay to continue. I nodded at him and clutched his shoulders, feeling excited, and very nervous.  
>Sherlock lined himself up with the entrance to my arse, pushing himself in very slowly, so that only the tip of him pierced me. I clutched his shoulders with all of my might as my breath caught in my throat. Sherlock leaned over to my ear," It's okay, John." he whispered," It's just me love. I've got you." and he wrapped his hands around the back of my neck, pushing the rest of his member inside of me.<p>

He stayed like that until I began to shake with an intense need for him to move. He started slowly, taking time to get a rhythm, and then he gradually sped up. We were both sweaty, writhing messes, my seed spilling long before Sherlock's, spurting over our stomachs. I was actually enjoying myself, the pleasure of the moment almost overwhelming. Sherlock's eyes were wide, and I could feel him about ready to burst inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his middle and held him close to me, our bare bodies intertwined in a sweet mess. " Sherlock." I whispered to myself, not being able to bring my voice to actually speak. He looked into my eyes, almost lazy with bliss. But Sherlock Holmes was never lazy.  
>Even under the look in his eyes, I could see that he was more alert than he ever had been before, the feeling of this moment affecting him as well. Never before in my life had I had sex this gentle. This tender, and so full of passion. Our connection was beautiful and pure, and this moment showed that.<p>

"John!" Sherlock said, his voice shaking. I felt his heart rate sky-rocket as he rested his chest against mine, his effort to make this last for as long as possible leaving him struggling to hold on. I turned his face to me," I've got you." I said, and that was all it took.  
>His breath stuttered in his chest as he came inside of me, his seed filling me until I didn't think I could take it anymore. But we laid there, Sherlock on top of me, catching our breath. He eventually pulled out, dragging bits of fluids with him. He scooped me up in his arms and cradled my head against his chest, slick with sweat. He put a hand behind my head and kissed me, the exhaustion of the adrenaline rush taking its toll on both of us. "Did I hurt you?" he said softly, holding me tighter to him still. I looked up at him," No." I said.<p>

Sherlock then got up and changed the bed sheets, throwing the soiled ones into a bag to take to the cleaners as soon as possible. But not right now. Right now, we laid against each others bare bodies on the bed, continuing to whisper into one another's ears until we both fell asleep, happy and safe in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I have been working on this chapter for longer than I would care to admit. I lost some of the story after my computer had a freak out and shut down on me, deleting half of the story in the progress. Otherwise, I would've had it up days ago!  
>Anyways, I have been reading a lot of fanfiction with Johnlock sex (It's for research... Don't look at me like that!) and none of it was tender or compassionate. It was all '<em>Oh god, fuck me now!' <em>sex, and that makes me kinda sad, because it takes all of the pure emotion out of a moment like this. With the past that these two have shared, I would expect some other people to put more effort into it... Even though stuff like this is really awkward to write, and I had to take multiple breaks, because my hands would start shaking and I couldn't function right. And no, I wasn't horny. I get really nervous and panicked over stuff like this because of past experiences, and I just really wanted to do this. But this is very much likely the first and last sex scene in this story... But hey, there could always be part 3.

I hope you enjoyed... And I'm kinda scared about reading comments, but they do help me write, so please... be gentle!  
><strong>-PerfectMoments<strong>


	4. Complications

I woke up the next morning to Sherlock still curled around me, his bare chest and legs embracing me as he slept. I smiled as I saw his lips curl up into a smile in his dream. That hasn't happened in a long time. I brushed my fingers delicately over his forehead, brushing some of his curls away from his eyes. He shifted in his sleep, but did not wake. I pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, and when I pulled back, I was met by two stormy-green eyes and a large smile.  
>Sherlock bent down his head and kissed my lips tenderly, making me shiver. I pressed myself up against him, our bodies both still completely nude. I could feel his feet poking at mine, the fine hairs on his chest brushing up against me. I hummed contentedly, enjoying the moment of passion that we were sharing.<p>

About three minute later, Sherlock pulled away," I think we should get up." he said. I sighed, knowing he was right. I stole another kiss and sat up on the bed, feeling the cool spring air coming in from the window on my skin. I then stood and walked over to my dresser, fetching out some pants and trousers, throwing them on for this morning. I decided to leave my shirt off, as Sherlock usually does, and smiled at the memory of last nights events. I wasn't sore, like Moriarty had made me, but instead left with a warm sense in my heart, as well as the welcome possibility of another child already growing inside of me. But that I wouldn't know until tomorrow.  
>I turned around to see Sherlock spinning the bed sheet around him, covering him in cotton. I chuckled as he got the top part of the sheet wrapped around his head, walking over to him and helping him un-tangle it from around his head. As I slipped the sheet onto his shoulders, he smiled at me, a playful look in his eyes. "What on earth are you doing?" I asked him, laughing. He smiled at me," I don't feel like putting on clothes." he replied simply, and wrapped his sheet around me as well, tangling us both in white.<p>

After we managed to separate ourselves from the soft net of the cotton sheet, we both walked into the living room and sat down, curling up on the couch together after having prepared toast and jam for each other. I sat a book that I had plucked from the shelf on Sherlock's lap, wanting him to read it aloud as William often asks of him, being too tired to read the small print of a book, yet craving to hear another story... especially read in Sherlock's deep baritone voice.  
>" <em>'Eragon?' <em>" he said, turning the book over in his hands," Since when did we get so many books on dragons?" I looked up at him," I may have gone with William to the used book shop a few weeks ago." I said, smiling. Sherlock smiled and sighed warmly, cracking open the book and beginning to read.

* * *

><p>About halfway into the book (Which was no short read) Sherlock closed it and rested his head against mine from my head having been resting on his shoulder for about an hour or so now.<br>He turned his head to me and smiled, gazing into my eyes. "What?" I said after a moment," Nothing." he said, leaning down and pecking me on the lips.

But the happy moment didn't last long.

I felt a sudden, intense pain in my belly, as if someone was stabbing me in the gut. I doubled over, clutching my stomach. "John!" Sherlock exclaimed, dropping the book to the side and scooping up my head after I hit it on the hard floor, my body curled into the fetal position. "John, what is it?" Sherlock said, panicked. I couldn't speak, let alone scream. All I could do was lay there and gasp in a silent cry. I then felt something wet and hot trickle from between my legs, looking down to see scarlet beginning to stain my trousers.  
>Sherlock placed his hand under my legs in an attempt to lift me, getting the first pained cry from my throat. I curled my head and hands into his chest, feeling the warmth of his body. Sherlock then walked towards the door, keeping his upper body as still as he could, but I could feel every little thump that his feet made on the ground as he practically ran out of the door.<p>

Sherlock threw the door open and ran, his bed sheet waving out behind him like a cape. We were both poorly dressed, but that was the last thing on both of our minds at the moment. I was enclosed in white, and I could feel Sherlock's increasing pulse as he ran, seemingly to nowhere. _'What is happening?' _I thought to myself when I gritted my teeth as Sherlock leapt over something in his way, turning a corner.  
>It wasn't until 15 minutes later when I realized where he was taking me. The sounds of people chattering and the smell of sanitation could only mean that we were at the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SHERLOCK<strong>

I could see the entrance to Harold Wood hospital. Close, but not close enough. I bit my tongue as I ran, ignoring the bit of glass stuck in my right foot. Hearing John's cried every time one of my feet hit the ground made my heart break every time. The blood from in between his legs soaking through the white blanket I had wrapped around the both of us, to protect my own body from the peering eyes of others and to shield John from any strange stares that people might give him.  
>I charged into the emergency entrance, immediately gaining stares from the entire waiting room. "Help! Somebody please help!" I called out, seeing two staff members rush towards me, a stretcher in between them. I placed John on top of the bed, his shout of pain as his arse hit the mattress almost killed me. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stay back and let us handle the situation from here." One of them said," But- wait... Is he going to be okay?" I asked, grabbing the arm of the nurse before she could leave," We will do everything we can." she said, and she walked towards another hallway.<p>

"Wait!" I heard someone call out," Hold that patient!" A man with wild brown hair and bright blue eyes came running towards us, and i almost cried out in relief," Sherlock! What's going on?" he said, gripping the side of the stretcher that John was settled on so that no one could take it," Ben," I breathed out, walking over to where he stood next to John and the other nurses, who looked dumbfounded at the situation," We tried to have another baby, but this morning he keeled over in the living room and had blood running down his legs. He is very warm. This all happened 15 minutes ago." I explained, one of my hands clutching the railing of the stretcher and the other running comfortingly through John's hair, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "When was the last time you two had sex?" he asked while trying to get John to lie straight instead of curling on himself," Around 9:00 last night." I replied blankly, ignoring the awkwardness of the question. Ben nodded," I think I know what's going on." he said, scribbling on the notepad he held in his hands.  
>He looked up at me," Do you trust me, Sherlock?" he said. I nodded, looking down at John, who by his looks was trying his hardest not to cry out. I leaned down and kissed his forehead," It's going to be okay." I whispered. And before I could stand up again, John's hand wrapped around the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss, his teeth mashing against his lips. I returned it, pressing a soft hand to his cheek.<p>

After a moment, I reluctantly pulled away and let Ben lead the team of nurses down the hallway and around a corner. But I wasn't worried. Ben knew John and worked with men who had the ability to become pregnant before. Everything was going to be okay...

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Okay! Here is the next chapter, and with a little cliff hanger added in! I will get the next chapter up MUCH sooner than this one, but I have been busy! The local theatre put on 'Hairspray' (which was a HUGE success... over 2,000 people came!) and I worked stage crew, so it was really busy, as well as my orchestra AND band concerts being the same week... yeah.

But I will hopefully have more time, and get back to writing regularly very soon! Your comments help inspire me, and they keep me going, so please remember to submit your ideas and comments!  
>P.S- Sorry about and grammar issues... It is REALLY late here... and btw, I've had a lot of 'What is the difference between Trousers and Pants?' comments, so I will explain. In the U.K, we say that 'Pants' are 'Underwear' and 'Trousers' are 'Pants' for the americans reading... So there ya go!<p>

Hope you guys are having a great week, and I look forward to seeing you in the comments section!

**-PerfectMoments**


	5. Explaining

**SHERLOCK**

"Sherlock Holmes!" A nurse called out. My head shot up and I gripped the chair from where I sat, forgetting about the shard of glass the nurse was trying to get out with his _wretched _tweezers and jerking my foot, wincing in pain. The nurse walked over," Doctor Fellman... Sorry, Ben, will be out with you in a moment." she said, turning to retreat back into the hallway. "Wait!" I called. She turned, brushing her cropped black hair out of her face as she faced me. "John Holmes, is he okay?" I asked. She smiled," He is responding well to our treatment." She replied in a professional tone, walking over to the front desk and handing the receptionist some papers.

I sighed in relief, allowing myself to be poked and prodded by the nurse kneeling at my feet, knowing that John's condition was finally looking up after two hours of sitting and pondering.  
>The sound of footsteps alerted me to Ben coming my way. He sat down in the chair in a huff, his exhaustion clearly visible. He has been working since about noon yesterday, and has barely been home all week. He smells like the greasy hospital food he's been living off of for a while now, brushing his teeth with a brush brought from home, and sleeping wherever he can whenever he can.<br>He turned to me, giving me a warm smile; one that would usually fool a regular person. " John has been responding beautifully to the fluids we have been giving him, and should be able to go home tomorrow morning." he said, trying to pat down some hair sticking on the top of his head. "What happened was that when the egg inside of John was fertilized, it had trouble finding the lining of the uterus, and remained inside of the fallopian tube, causing the intense pain and bleeding. But after a very small surgery, we were able to help the egg find and attach itself to the lining. John is wide awake, and has been asking for you." I smiled, over joyed to hear the news.

"But Sherlock," Ben said, his expression turning more serious," John will still feel some occasional pain, and the developing child is at a very fragile state, and there is no telling whether of not the fertilized egg survived the surgery." he said," You will have to wait for the pregnancy symptoms to kick in to tell is the child is still alive, but I want to see him in a scan 4 weeks from today." Ben said, standing up. "And for god sakes, let nurse Berkley put the bandage on your foot." he said with a light voice. I looked down to see my foot un-intentionally wiggling in the grasp on the nurse. I stilled my foot and allowed the frustrated nurse to bandage my foot, knowing that I would be able to see John after she was done.

* * *

><p>Seven minutes later, the nurse gathered her supplies and walked away with a huff, irritated at my behavior before Ben had come to tell me about John. I walkhopped to where John's bed was stationed in his room. He was sitting wide awake, picking at the bandage covering his I.V. "John." I sighed, walking into the room. His head whipped up at the sound of my voice, and I could see the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes. I hurried over to him and held him, feeling the small hands on his neck against my hand.

"Hey," I cooed, bringing his face away from my chest. He sat up and looked at me, his hands clinging to my shirt. "What h-happened?" he sobbed. I settled him back against the pillows and traced circles in his palm," The doctors had to preform a surgery to coax the egg into the right place. Everything is okay." I said softly, feeling him relax. "But the baby?" He said, his eyes pleading. "I'm not going to lie," I said," It is going to be touch and go for the next few weeks. The doctors were incredibly careful, I am sure. Ben said that we would know if the egg made it through the process." I said, almost feeling John's worry and fear seeping into me.

"We will do what we can, John." I said, scooting into the bed next to him. He leaned his head against my chest and cried tears I would never understand. The tears for fear of loosing the tiny human growing inside of you. I stroked his back, knowing that he had kept in his cries until I was there, never daring to show emotion outside of our flat. This is the kind of relation we had come to have, and one that was new to us, but very very welcome. We were the shoulders for each other to cry on. We were the life raft for each other. We were truly soul-mates.

I heard his sobs die down as he drifted off to sleep, and I kissed his head and stepped out into the hallway to call Mrs. Hudson.

* * *

><p>After explaining, Mrs. Hudson assured me that she would be down before noon today, packing up her things and Williams and coming down to the hospital.<br>They arrived at 11:40, William wearing his backpack and holding her bag. I walked out to meet them, limping on my bad foot. Will smiled as he saw me, running over and leaping into my arms. He buried his tiny face into the crook of my neck and I could've bawled right there, but then I saw all of the people staring, and turned, putting some of the bed sheet over Will to shield him from the eyes of onlookers. Mrs. Hudson knew that this needed to be a family moment, so she took a magazine and sat in the waiting room.

I carried Will into the room and shut the door, setting him down on the floor just as John was beginning to wake up. When he saw William hop up onto the bed he took him in his arms, holding him tight. The four-year-old clung to his papa, his face showing signs of worry. Will sat back next to his papa and waited for us to explain what exactly was going on. He may be intelligent, but he got Moriarty's side of emotional understanding, which is more than mine... but still.  
>I went over and sat in the chair next to John's bed, preparing myself to explain to my four-year-old son what was happening to his papa," William," I began," Your papa and I were doing an experiment when something went very wrong." I said, refraining from telling the whole truth. It was something that John did with him all of the time. "But he is going to be okay, alright? There is nothing to worry about." I soothed, leaning forward to peck his freckled cheek. Will nodded, his tears already showing themselves in the corners of his eyes. "Hey," John cooed, bringing Will close to him once again, letting him rest there," I'm doing just fine, We'll all be home again tomorrow, okay?"<br>Will nodded and snuggled into his papa's embrace, not planning to leave any time soon. I took John's hand and held it tightly until he fell asleep, then resting my own head on the bed close to William's feet and shut m eyes, enjoying the dimness of the room with those I card for most close to my heart, I fell asleep to the sound of their breaths rising up and down, up and _down, up... down... up..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Yay! I am deciding to be nicer to John after what I just did to him, and I am really happy that they are all back together again after the Johnlock _'experiment'_ *wink wink*  
>But another thing I wanted to add, I am only having one person comment on my stories! Thank you, <strong>dragonfruit101<strong>! And I know that more of you read,_ I look at the charts!_ Even if it to tell me how much my story sucks, _TELL ME ABOUT IT SO I CAN FIX THAT PROBLEM_! Or even if you just want to say '_hi'_, let me know! And I will write back to_ ANYONE_ who wants me to, **just tell me to respond to your question/statement in the comments, and I would be more than happy to!** Come on, you people! Give me **_somethin'_** here!

Have a great day, and I will look forward to seeing you in the comments section!

**-PerfectMoments**


	6. Building Blocks

**JOHN**

Being welcomed home by the fresh scent of books and dust was refreshing after any trip to the hospital. I dropped the plastic bag of my bloody clothes and Sherlock's bed sheet (Someone finally gave him scrubs because he wouldn't leave to go get clothes) by the door and set William on the ground. Sherlock came behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and sneaking a kiss on my forehead. I hummed happily as I watched him walk into the kitchen, following William's footprints.

I went over to the desk and opened my laptop to check my e-mails for any cases from Scotland Yard. Finding none, I closed it and leaned back in my chair, stretching my arms and feeling my spine crack. I sat forwards again after the stretch and saw Sherlock walking towards me with a cuppa full of breakfast tea. I took it gratefully, the chilly morning seeming to seep in through the windows of the flat. Sherlock took my hand and led me into the bedroom, kissing me tenderly. The room had been cleaned by Mrs. Hudson when Sherlock refused to come home. She had taken the sheets to the cleaners and tidied up the room.  
>I returned the kiss, holding the cup off to the side to avoid spilling on either of us. I looked over and saw the bed side table and set down the cup, my warm hand coming to his neck. Sherlock pulled back a while later, looking into my eyes," When do you think we will know about the baby?" he said. My hand immediately went to my belly, rubbing over the taught skin that was hopefully concealing the strong life Sherlock and I created. Sherlocks hand covered mine gently," I'm sorry I bought it up." he said, seeing the worry in my face," It will be alright." He said, kissing my forehead. I would usually tell him to stop being so possessive, to knock it off while chuckling in his embrace; but I needed to feel him with me right now, in my time of vulnerability. I hated to admit that I had these times, even to myself, but I am only human.<p>

We just stood there for a while, feeling each others presence and comfort before returning to the real world, exiting the comfort of the bedroom to be with William. I grabbed my tea cup and headed out of the door on Sherlock's heels. We went out into the sitting room to see William with his blocks, building what looked like a square version of the leaning tower of pizza. His face was concentrated on finding the balancing point on the blocks, testing them until they are on the very edge of falling from the structure. He was working on the top portion when Sherlock and I came and sat with him, watching him concentrate so hard and thoroughly that he didn't even notice Sherlock and I sit down. He only stopped to look at us when one of the pieces on the bottom gave out and tumbled out, causing the whole tower to crumble.

"Dad! Papa!" He said smiling. He was calm with his projects, finding the exercising of numbers soothing, rather than constantly thinking of new ways to use them. Sherlock took him in his arms and tickled him, his deep laugh echoing through the flat, as well as William's squeals of laughter and flailing legs as he attempted to pry Sherlocks strong hands from his stomach. "Ha! Stop, daddy! It tickles!" He shouted, Sherlock holding his arms over his head," Oh, alright!" he says, cuddling him close to his chest. I smiled at the sight, sipping my tea. It made me so happy when Sherlock made sure to give Will as much attention as he wanted and needed. No more, no less. He made sure that he didn't treat him with the same coldness that his parents had when he was younger. Sherlock often told me how much he wanted to let Will have a good childhood with us, making sure that he was constantly exercising his knowledge so he didn't turn to drugs to slow down the thoughts scratching at his brain, knowing on a personal level what that can do to someone like him.

We played with William's blocks for a while, seeing who could build the most complicated structure. It was truly a duel between Will and Sherlock, them with their massive intellects, and me with my military knowledge and cup of black tea. I ended up building a log castle, while Sherlock was trying to defy the laws of physics with a sideways eiffel tower, and William building a spiral that was almost as tall as he was, balancing each wooden piece perfectly on its side. The looks of concentration on their faces were immense, and almost frightening. Sherlocks face was blank, as he taught himself to do when he was younger and Mycroft made fun of him when he would be solving a chemical equation with his tongue on one side of his mouth and his brow scrunched into small wrinkles. But Williams face looked so much like Moriarty, his eyes flickering back and forth between the blocks, his mouth in a straight line as he worked... it was just shocking.  
>I watched the two work until William's structure fell when he stood on his toes to put up another piece and lost his balance, causing the destruction of both his and Sherlocks projects. Will looked up and saw what had happened," Sorry, daddy." he said sheepishly, bowing his head," Hey, its alright!" Sherlock said," It was a fun game!"<p>

Will looked back up at him and smiled, rushing into his dad's arms. Sherlock returned the hug, a smile creeping over his lips. Will came over and hugged me too. I returned it with a laugh, pecking him on his round smiling cheek. He was a good weight, but he just had some of the biggest freckled cheeks! He pulled back and ran over to the book shelf, pulling out '_The Hobbit_' and placing it in my hands," Can you please read it to me?" he asked in his small voice," I would be happy to." I said with a smile, scooping him up playfully with one arm, the book in the other, and plopping him onto my lap on the couch. Sherlock came over and sat with us, propping his head onto my lap, while William took the other side of me and leaned his head against my ribs.

I opened the book and began reading,"_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort..."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

We will most likely be learning about whether or not the baby survived in the next few chapters! Sorry about the long wait, I had my birthday (the 19th of November) and I also got sick the day after! So I finally got it done, but I have a little something that you will not expect hidden in these next few chapters... Good or bad? You will find out soon!  
>I would like to thank the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien for his wonderful stories, and for the ending quote in this chapter! He was a magnificent man, and his works are still some of my favorites today!<br>And thank you to everyone who replied to the last chapter! It was an inspiring change from the few comments I have been getting, and I hope to hear from you all again in the comments section on THIS chapter!

Have a great day, you lovely people, and I will see you all very soon!  
><strong>-PerfectMoments<strong>


	7. Life to Death

It has been 4 weeks since my hospital visit, and the symptoms of pregnancy have still not kicked in. I was beginning to become anxious, my hands constantly needing something to do in order to keep from scratching at my head, and I now knew how Sherlock felt with his thoughts racing in his mind, constantly on his toes and never being able to slow down.  
>Sherlock came around the corner with William wrapped in a jacket. I looked over to him and Will broke off from him and rushed over to me. I picked him up and pecked Sherlock on the cheek when he came over to me, trying to hide my anxiety from Sherlock the best I could; but by the look in his eyes, I knew that he already sensed it, just choosing to say nothing in front of Will.<p>

We walked down the stairs, and I took a deep breath. We were heading to see Ben for an ultra sound, which would determine if the baby had arrived or not. We stopped at Mrs. Hudson's door, Sherlock gave two large knocks. After some rummaging around and the clinks of pots and pans, the little lady opened the door, a bright smile on her face," Are we due for another visit already, William?" she said, holding out her hand. I set Will down and he took her hand with a smile on his freckled face. He had grown a fond liking of Mrs. Hudson since their two day adventure, which turned out to be a short trip from our home to France. She had exercised his brain with learning French to where he was actually tired when he had gone to sleep in the little bed at the hotel they stayed in that night. I guess she knew how to keep Sherlock from blowing up the flat by keeping his mind occupied with some question she would come up with... Brilliant woman!  
>Sherlock and I each gave Will a kiss and headed outside to catch a cab. I looked behind me to see the door to Mrs. Hudson's flat close, cutting my last view of Will's face. I turned back to the door that was open to the street and walked out and stood beside Sherlock, the March air a bit more chilly that I would expect it to be.<p>

* * *

><p>As we entered the waiting room, Ben was already motioning for us to enter an exam room. I sighed in relief with the knowledge that I wouldn't have to wait in the waiting room with a man who was throwing up his guts, and a child with a staple from a staple gun embedded in his hand wailing next to his father. It would take a small incision and quite possibly stitches. Three at least.<br>I shook my head and focused again on the table in the exam room. I hopped up onto it, hearing the paper crinkle under my weight. I saw Ben close the door, You two are _so _lucky I have moved up in my position here in order to get this exam room. It was hell trying to hold onto it." h said, sitting in a rolling chair in between Sherlock and I. He turned tome," So, John. Tell me how you've been." he said, clicking his pen. " Completely normal, except for some mood swings and cramping in my abdomen, but nothing else has changed. No pregnancy symptoms, no strange anything." I explained, playing with the ring on my finger. Ben hid the pen away in his scrubs pocket and wheeled himself over to an ultrasound, tugging it over to the exam table. Before he could say anything, I laid down and pulled up my shirt, eager to know if the child had survived.

He turned on the machine and spread the bluish liquid over my belly. I stared at the screen intently, hardly daring to blink. Sherlock sat close to me, making sure to have some part of him, whether it be his arm or his hand, brushing against me the whole time, knowing my anxiety. Ben squinted at the screen, looking for any sign of the growing fetus. He sat like that for what seemed an hour, but five minutes later, he pulled away from the screen and turned it off.

"Wait, why can't I see it?" I asked, finding Sherlock's hand and gripping it tight. Ben sat up in his chair and positioned his hands in his lap. "You can't see it because there is nothing _to _see..." he said, looking into my eyes," John, I'm sorry. I can't find any sign of the baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

This chapter was really hard to write, so I'm sorry it's up so late. Please comment.

** -PerfectMoments**


	8. New Beginning

I never knew that a single sentence could make my whole world shatter. On the outside, I was blank. Silent. But on the inside I was screaming bloody murder, the demons inhabiting my brain speaking louder now than ever before. I sat up and rubbed the ultrasound gel off of my abdomen with a paper towel, throwing the towel in a bin. I calmly stood and walked out of the room without a word spoken. I could head Sherlock calling my name, but the sound was drowned out by the screaming inside of my head.  
>I walked out of the door and hailed a cab, forgetting to wait for Sherlock. I stepped inside and told the cabbie to go to the park that was close to 221B. There wouldn't be anyone there at this time of day. I stepped out of the cab and handed him the amount due for the trip and walked over to the most solitary part of the park.<p>

The fountain where my mother had taken Harry as a child, and where Harry had taken me... and where I had taken Will all of those years ago during his first spring. I sat on the edge of the concrete and put my head in my hands, finally allowing my inner torment to reveal itself. I sat there and screamed. I screamed at the sky, the birds, the ground... everything. I cursed my father, I cursed Moriarty, I cursed fate... I cursed _myself_. Blaming myself was the easiest. I was pathetic. Weak. I failed at holding onto something so precious and dear to me, a whole life that I held within me. I failed.  
>I must have done that for a good thirty minutes before my knees gave out, the adrenaline from my anger taking its toll on me. I accepted it and rolled onto my side, curling in on myself. I was so glad that nobody was in the park... they would've asked if I needed help. But I don't need help... Do I?<p>

Not long after I had fallen, did I feel hands on my shoulders, picking me up. I looked through my tears to see Sherlock, his eyes full of tears just like mine, and yet he was the one comforting me. He lifted my head and torso into his lap and cried with me, holding me in his arms and sobbing into my chest. I clutched his arms and head, holding him close.  
>"How did you find me?" I asked. "Traffic cameras and Mycroft." he replied simply, pulling away, but still keeping close contact with me. I sat up, burying my face in his coat. "It's gone." I said helplessly, my voice cracking on the last word. Sherlock took my shoulders and held me in front of him, locking eyes with mine. "John, we still have William at home. He still needs us." Sherlock said, wiping his own tears now," We need to get it all out now, so we can focus on a better day tomorrow." Sherlock said, his voice softening as the tears of his agony came out again. He bowed his head and his body heaved with the violence of his crying. It was my turn to hold <em>him<em>. I leaned against the fountain, my own eyes clouded with tears as Sherlock bowed his head into my chest. I held onto him tight, letting him know that I was here.

Later, Sherlocks sobs turned into sniffles, and he sat up, wiping his tears on his coat. I leaned up and kissed both of his cheeks, knowing how the pain felt. He hugged me, his messy hair brushing against my cheek. We stood up and went home, his around my waist, supporting me as I somehow managed to walk on my own two feet. Sherlock and Will were the only people in this existence who were keeping me going, but Sherlock was the only one holding me up, helping me walk; even when he was experiencing the same agony as I was. I held onto his hand for the short walk home, ignoring the stares that we got on the street. We made our way to 221B and opened the large black door. I went and knocked on Mrs. Hudson's door, and Will answered, his smile wide and pure. I scooped him up in my arms and held him as tight as I could without hurting him. He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and returned the hug. Mrs. Hudson came to the door and saw the looks on both of our faces and whispered something to Sherlock. He nodded, and Mrs. Hudson retreated into her home, shutting the door.

We trudged up the steps and entered the flat. And I set Will down. He turned towards us and smiled, unaware of the pain Sherlock and I were hiding behind our eyes. "Hey, pint." I said, ruffling his light brown hair," It's almost your bed time." he nodded and trudged towards his room, happy to go to sleep in his own bed after a while of brain games with Grandma.  
>We tucked him into his navy galaxy bed sheet and turned on his T.A.R.D.I.S night-light, kissing him goodnight. It was a school night, after all.<p>

I hopped into bed with Sherlock, and then found that hopping was a bad idea. I rushed into the bathroom as a wave of nausea ran over me, hurling my breakfast into the toilet. Sherlock followed, rubbing my back with cold hands.  
>After I had finished, I sat next to the toilet, gasping for fresh air, and trying to get the taste of bile out of my mouth. Sherlock filled a cup with water and handed it to me, a look of confusion on his face. I drank, and then spoke," What are you thinking?" I asked, seeing the spokes turn in his brain. Sherlock pulled his cellular out of his pocket and pressing a few numbers. He held the phone to his ear and waited for a few moments. "Ben," he said," How often is it that you get malfunctioning ultrasound machines?" he said, and waited for a few moments. As Ben kept talking, Sherlocks eyes got wider," When can we get in?... We'll be right there!" Sherlock pressed the 'end call' button and reached for my hand," Get your coat. I'll get Will's... I'll explain on the trip down there!" I stood with his help and walked over to get my coat.<br>Sherlock emerged a few moments later with a sleepy William in his arms, but with a coat on, eyes open, and his stuffed bee. Sherlock grabbed his coat and put it on. We walked down the steps and hailed a cab, Sherlock getting in with William first, then I followed, shutting the door. Sherlock told the cabbie our location, and then we were off. Will was already falling back asleep, so Sherlock and I could talk without interruption. "Ben said that he got a call moments before I called him that there was an ultrasound machine that wasn't working, or wasn't displaying the right image on the screen. He said that he was at the hospital right now, and could give us news... Whether he was right or not, we will know now." he said, taking my hand. I nodded, my brain to fuzzy to have any real reaction. I was happy, or course. I could feel it bubbling up inside of me. But I was also nervous, too. What if the baby was really gone? I already went through one stage of grief, I don't know if I have the energy to go through another. And Will was here this time... What would he think if he saw his parents in such grief.

We rushed into the hospital and saw Ben immediately waiting for us outside of an exam room. He ushered us inside, and got chairs for both Sherlock and Will. Ben switched on the machine and got out the ultrasound fluid. He looked over at William," Hey there, little man." he said, smiling. Will sank further into Sherlock's coat, feeling very shy around this new person. Ben turned towards Sherlock and I "I am _so _sorry about all of this." he said, rubbing the ultrasound over my belly. I looked to the screen. After a few minutes, nothing showed. And as Ben was about to turn off the machine again, Will spoke up," Wait!" he said, jumping up from Sherlock's lap. He hopped up next to me and pointed to the very top left corner of the screen," What's that?" he said. Ben moved the ultrasound wand over the spot and zoomed in. He turned to Sherlock and I," It's definitely the fetus!" Ben said. He zoomed in," It seems to be growing well... its just in a weird spot is all. That will make the birth a little more difficult, but your baby is alive and well. I'm so sorry about the mess-up with our machines." he said, turning to me and apologizing sincerely.

I nodded to him, holding Will close to me and crying. Sherlock came over and kissed my cheek," We have a fighter, John." he said. He then turned to William," You spotted your little sibling on that screen, William." Sherlock said, pointing again to the image on the screen. Will's eyes went wide," But it doesn't _look _like a baby!" he said," Not right now, but it will soon!" I said.

Ben printed out the pictures and turned off the screen, again apologizing for the mistake. We took the pictures, thanked him for the check-up, and went home with a new hope in our hearts.  
>Things were beginning to go our way now... and lets hope it stays this way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I never knew so many people could be so angry! I would never do something like that to the Holmes family... permanently! And this gives you proof! I didn't do the last chapter the happy way because that is what everyone expects. I had to throw a curve-ball in there somewhere! I got a lot of hate, so does this make up for it a bit? They get to be happy family for a while now... and we still have Harry coming in to town!

Please comment and tell me what you think! Genders, names, and birthdays are acceptable. This baby will have a December birthday, so if any of you are born in December, be sure to leave your birthday (not the year!) in the comments! Let's see how this al goes down! Should Will have a brother or a sister? Let me know what you think!

Thank you for dealing with me... I'm sorry, but its all okay now!

**-PerfectMoments**


	9. Eight Weeks

**Eight Weeks, 3 Days**

Since four weeks ago, when we learned that our baby was definitely alive and growing, the embryo has increased to the size of a kidney bean, the heart bulge clearly visible through ultrasound, and very small hands and feet beginning to form. The growth of the child has also affected me as well, in more ways than one. Morning sickness is on a full-time high, so keeping food down is no longer an option, and I have to get my liquids from sucking on ice chips. And with liquids, there comes urinating, which has also increased because of the growing embryonic sac... and the size of my hips has increased, so I am left to my wider pajama shorts and stretchy pants.  
>William has taken the news of a little sibling by stride, curious as to how the process of the growing baby works. He comes to any and all check-ups, greeted with a friendly smile by Ben, and he has eventually warmed up to him. He climbs up next to me when I'm sitting on the couch and rests his head against my belly, listening for any sounds from the baby. It's little heartbeat has already started up, but it was very hard to recognize at first.<br>Will often asks me if he can talk to the baby before he goes to bed. He tells the child about the trees, and the warm air, and about the bees and new mathematical equations he was working on, and how sometimes the world goes too fast, but that Sherlock and I would be there to help slow it down.

Harry is supposed to be coming tonight or early tomorrow morning. It has ben almost two years since her last visit, so Will doesn't remember Aunt Harry very well. He says he has seen her face before when we show him pictures, but he doesn't remember _her_. Now Harry has some kind of news to tell us, and Sherlock and I also have the surprise of the baby to tell her.

Harry and Clara arrived at around 9:45, pulling up in the cab and unloading their bags. Sherlock and I went down to help them. "Harry!" I called out when I opened the door. She turned, her face clear and bright. She smiled and took me into a huge hug. She has always been taller that I was, but the times when she hugged me reminded me just how much.  
>"My goodness, John! Have you been eating more?" she said, taking notice of my wide hips. I rolled my eyes and turned to Clara," It's so good to see you two together again." I said. Clara was about my size, just a little shorter. She was such a sweet woman, her cropped brown hair tickling my ear as I hugged her. As she pulled away, I noticed a glint of something shiny on Clara's hand. I gasped, recognizing the shape of the jewelry on her ring-finger," Clara! Are you and Harry engaged?" I said, taking Clara's right hand delicately. She blushed," Yeah... surprise!" she said, giggling. Harry came over," I proposed a month ago. We wanted to surprise you both!" she said, leaning down and kissing Clara on the cheek.<p>

We helped them with the rest of their bags and gathered in the living room. "Now, where is that nephew of mine?" Harry said, crawling on all fours towards the couch, where William was hiding. Will peeked his head over the edge of the couch and laughed when he saw what his aunt was doing. He held his bee close to him, and Harry stood up and picked him up, swinging him around. She hugged him and set him down. Will was laughing like a maniac, his crooked little teeth showing in his smile, and his nose scrunched up as he giggled. She pulled him onto her lap, and he sat contentedly with Clara and Harry, so long as Sherlock and I were sitting in the chairs right across from the couch.

"Now," I began," you two have had your surprise. Now it's time for _ours_." I said, smiling at Sherlock. I looked towards my sister and my sister-in-law," Sherlock and I are expecting a baby."  
>"YOU WHAT?!" Harry screeched in excitement, her head shooting up. Clara smiled," Congratulations!" she said, placing her hand on my leg. "When did this happen?!" Harry exclaimed, letting Will go as he wriggled on her lap, running over to me and sitting on my lap, frightened by Harry's loud outburst. Harry covered her mouth with her hand," I'm so happy for you two." she said, looking between Sherlock and I. Turning to William, I asked," Hey, Pint, would you please go and fetch the stethoscope?" I asked, patting his bum as he ran off to the linen closet.<br>WIll came back a few moments later and handed the stethoscope to me, and I put the ear pieces into my ears and placed the head of the scope on my belly, trying to find the baby's heartbeat. Once I found it, I beckoned Harry over and handed her the ear pieces, keeping the head where the sound was. She inserted the ear pieces and listened for a moment, confused as to what exactly she should be listening for, and then she heart it. The tiny heart that beat 150 times a minute. Then it was Clara's turn, and she was amazed as well, feeling my belly in disbelief. She returned to the couch with Harry, and Will took the stethoscope and began listening to the heartbeat as well.

Clara turned to me," That's fascinating!" she said, her eyes bright and aware, her tiny frame towered by Harry. I stood," It's only eight weeks, so it hasn't cause too much trouble yet, but I still have a while to go!" I turned towards the kitchen," Mrs. Hudson said that you two could use the flat upstairs since there is nobody living in it... Well, nobody ever _has _lived in it. There are already beds made and ready for you up there, and a couch and telly, but the food and company is all in here." I said, grabbing a bag. and starting up the stairs. Sherlock and the others (Except for Will) followed, carrying all of the bags up in one go.

Sherlock and I gave Harry and Clara some time to unpack and get their room figured out. We went downstairs to our own flat to see William plucking at Sherlock's violin. I was worried that he would pull too hard on one of the strings and snap it, but Sherlock seemed completely calm about the fact that a four-year-old was holding a very expensive instrument, especially because it had been Sherlock's since he was... Four.  
>I now understood why Sherlock seemed calm, almost happy, that William was playing with his violin. He was beginning to move away from his number obsession. He went over and sat next to Will, showing him how to make the notes, plucking the violin like a ukulele. Will copied when he was given the instrument back, exploring the strings with his small fingers.<br>I went over and sat with them. I played the piano, so string instruments were not my strong suit. I watched as Will became more and more fascinated with the object, already having learned the notes on both strings E and A in all four positions, moving on to string D.

I let Sherlock and Will bond, and went over to the kitchen and put the kettle on. I could hear the conversation between Sherlock and Will, even in the next room," See, its just like the other strings, just with different notes." Sherlock was explaining," Daddy, why don't you play?" Will asked, picking a F on the D string," Well, I used to play for your papa all of the time when you were in _his _belly, but the violin has been tucked away for so long that I haven't thought about it, really. I've been to happy to have to think about it." he explained without telling Will the meaning of 'being too happy to have to think about it'. Sherlock would play when he felt stressed, or his thoughts were scratching his brain raw, and he had to do something. He also played for me whenever I had nightmares about Moriarty or the war, and he even wrote me my own lullaby.  
>"Please play something, dad." Will said. Sherlock must have accepted the instrument, because there was a little plucking, and then one long note with a bow. He was playing something I had never heard before, a slow, smooth melody until 20 measures in, when he picks up the pace to sixteenth notes. The notes clash, but in a good way. He makes the violin sing through the flat, and it slows again. The music is sad, but it is also soothing at the same time. He finished the piece with a happier melody. I peeked in as he was finishing, and he was swaying back and forth with his eyes closed, his pale hips showing every time he swayed one way too much.<p>

When the song ended, his eyes shot open and met mine. I smiled, and he smiled back. Will sat behind him in awe, his hands in his lap and his eyes wide as he looked up at his father. Sherlock sat down next to Will again," Dad," Will asked," Did you write that?" Sherlock nodded," Why?" he asked, his finger running over the neck of the violin. Sherlock looked to me," I wrote it for you when you were in your papa." he said," It was a surprise." I walked over to him and kissed him, my hands on both of his cheeks. I pulled away as the whistle of the kettle rang out, turning to go fetch it.  
>Harry and Clara then came back down to our flat," That was awesome, Sherlock." Harry said, knowing it was Sherlock who played the violin. Sherlock nodded, and I came into the room with Sherlock's cup of tea," How do you take your tea, Clara?" I asked. She straightened and replied," Black is perfect, thank you." "Nice choice." I said with a smile. I squeezed lemon into Harry's English Breakfast, and took out Clara's nice and black.<p>

We sat and chatted for a while, but it got to be almost 11:00, Will was fast asleep in my arms. I stood and carried him to his bed, tucking him in. I went back out to the sitting room," I think I'm going to go to bed." I said, yawning. "I think that's a good idea." Harry said, pecking Clara on the lips. They stood up and hugged us, and on their way out, I saw a white scar on Clara's neck running beneath her shirt. I decided that I would ask Harry about it later, and leave it for tonight.

I crawled into bed next to Sherlock and he kissed my forehead gently. I hummed, returning the kiss. I broke it off, and Sherlock continued kissing," Sherlock," I gasped," I... " "Hm?" he said, "I have to pee." I said, throwing the covers over me as I stood up. I heard him chuckling behind me," Alright, but come back soon." I turned back and smiled at him," You know I'm never gone for too long."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

See, I _can_ write happy chapters! I am really happy with how this one turned out.  
>And for those of you reading, I only have one comment about baby genders! (Thank you dragonfruit101) I would <strong>LOVE<strong> some feedback on ganders and baby names... and birthdays! If you want _any _say in the baby, you have to tell me!

**dragonfruit101-** I don't think I'm going to do twins, triplets, etc. I think one sibling for Will is good enough. But thank you so much for commenting! You have been so faithful to this story and to the comment section, and for that, I thank you!  
><strong>T'Kerstin- <strong>I chose '_The Hobbit' _for them to read to William because it is first of all a great story, and because both Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch are in it, so I thought _'Why the hell not!'_

Please tell me what you think, even if you are a guest! I love hearing from my viewing audience!

**-PerfectMoments**


	10. Homophobia

**9 Weeks**

At nine weeks, we are due for another appointment with Ben. Will wanted to come with us, so Harry and Clara could have some time to explore London a little more after living in the states for so long. They caught a cab and drove off, Clara's hand waving at us as the cab drove away.  
>We were the next to catch a cab. We climbed in, seating Will in the middle. Arriving only moments later at the hospital.<p>

We walked in to a room of busy doctors, Ben included in the fray. We watched him come out of the exam room with a heavily pregnant woman and her husband, handing them a slip of paper. He beckoned at his next awaiting patients, and saw us. He smiled and shut the door, continuing his check-up routines. "We were lucky the other times we came," Sherlock said," We got him when he wasn't busy." Will sat on my lap and read through a national geographic magazine while we waited for Ben to be done with his patients. I looked around the waiting room and saw people staring at us. Two men and a child coming in for a check-up... One would only assume we were a family. I couldn't help but feel uneasy at the eyes plastered on me. I covered my belly with one hand and wrapped my other around William, pulling him protectively closer to me. Another couple walked into the waiting area and sat next to us. The man seemed to be shielding his wife from us, placing his arms over her protectively. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear," You _fags_ shouldn't have a kid with you." I tightened up, pushing William closer to Sherlock. The man's glare burned into mine as we glared at each other," He is my son." I replied cooly, trying to keep William from hearing the conversation," That's _sick_. He shouldn't be exposed to stuff like that." he said a little louder, his voice raising.

Sherlock looked over and saw my protective stature over Will and dropped the newspaper he was reading. The man stood and reached for William, his thick arms wrapping around Will's middle as he tried to pry him from my grasp. Sherlock leapt up, knocking the man to the ground. Will dropped the magazine and huddled close to me, burying his head in my chest. A few other men stood to help Sherlock push the man away, and I wanted nothing but to help, but I knew that I had to protect William and the child that was so fragile inside of me. I couldn't risk a punch to the stomach. I stood and walked the other direction, seeing Sherlock's warning gaze to stay back. The nurses in the room came and calmed the man down.  
>I took Will over to the corner and set him down, seeing the silent tears coming down his face. He looked behind me and saw the man trying to hurt Sherlock, struggling against the people holding him back, he panicked. I tucked his head into my chest as I crouched in front of him. I cradled his head and shushed him, humming softly. I heard the commotion go quiet and I looked behind me to see the nurses taking the man, who was no longer struggling, to another area.<br>The other men and women who helped keep the man away from Sherlock were going over to him and talking to him, one of the men clapping his shoulder in a friendly manner. The woman who was with the man broke off from the group and walked towards us.

I stood and turned around, Will clutching my pant leg and hiding behind me. I balled my hands into fists as she approached, putting a barrier between her and Will. She stood a respectful distance away, crossing her arms over her chest," I am so sorry about my husband. He isn't usually like this." she said, he voice sincere. I placed one of my hands on Will's head as he tensed up, trying to soothe him," Thanks." I replied stiffly, refusing to let down my guard. She looked down at Will and smiled," How... how old is he?" she asked," Four." I replied, trying to figure out if she was going to throw in a sudden remark about him being with gay parents, or whether she was genuinely curious. "He seems like a sweet little man. I'm sure you and your husband take good care of him. Again, I'm very sorry." she said, turning and walking away and out of the door where the nurses took her husband.

I sighed and sat down, Will climbing onto my lap. Sherlock quickly made his way over, kneeling down next to us. "Hey," he whispered soothingly, brushing Will's hair out of his eyes," The bad man is gone now, okay? No body can hurt any of us." he said. Will nodded and wiped his tears, staying close to me. Sherlock looked up to me next, worry in his eyes," How are you doing?" he said, sitting next to me and pressing a kiss to my temple," Better now." I said, leaning into him. He wrapped his arm around me," Thank you for staying back. I know you wanted to help, but the kids are more important." he whispered into my ear. I sighed and rested my head in the crook of his shoulder.  
>Ben came out a few minutes later, scanning the crowd until he found us in the corner. He waved to us and beckoned us into his office. We all piled in and Will sat with Sherlock on the chair by the large examining chair. Ben looked at Will and saw his eyes puffy from crying. "Hey, little man!" he said, going over to William," Would you like to know a secret?" he whispered loudly. Will nodded his head a little," I have a big bin of lollies in my cabinet. Would you like one?" Will nodded again, a small smile creeping onto his face. Ben dramatically tip-toed over to the cabinet where he kept the lollies and opened it, pretending to be sneaky. He took the bin and crept back over to Will, handing it to him," Pick one out, little man." Will gave the bin to Sherlock and hopped off of his lap, getting a tray. He returned to Sherlock and set the try on his lap, dumping the lollies onto the tray and began counting them. Ben chuckled and got in his chair next to the examining chair, sitting up and switching on the ultrasound," How have you been doing, John?" he said, his cheerful smile bright on his face. "I've been well, Ben." I replied," The morning sickness is killing me, and I've had trouble buttoning my pants, so I've had to go get new ones." I sighed, pulling up my shirt for Ben to put the ultrasound gel on for the check-up.<p>

Ben spent a few moments rubbing the ultrasound wand over my abdomen before a picture of the tiny forming human appeared on the screen. "Here we are!" Ben exclaimed, zooming in on the baby. It looked more human now than it did the last check-up, for sure, but it was still so strange to think that we once all looked like that. Inhuman.  
>Will abandoned his lollies momentarily and came to see the screen, fascinated by the growing life that was actually inside of me. He smiled at the image as it twitched. Ben peered closely," There is no telling just yet what the gender is, but the baby looks like it's growing well." Ben said, a smile on his face. I ruffled Will's hair as he gazed up at the image in awe.<p>

We left the office with a thank you to Ben, and Will with an apple flavored lollie, which he deemed the best flavor because of its percentage in the entire bin of lollies. We hailed a cab home, and hopped in. Even after the harrowing events of today, we knew that we were a strong family. We have faced worse than the words of people against our opinions...

And who knows what's around life's corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I AM SO SORRY!  
>I have had a really rough week, so I am sorry about the delay. I have had just about everything going on in my life, so this was a really late post!<br>But I don't know a name OR a gender for our Holmes baby! Unless we want him/her to not have a name, I need some suggestions!  
>Thank you, and I hope everyone is having a GREAT day!<p>

**-PerfectMoments**


	11. The New Mrs Watson!

**11 Weeks**

It's been a few weeks since Harry and Clara got here. They often went out for the day, leaving Sherlock and I to do work for Scotland Yard. The baby has been growing quite well. Ben says that although it is growing well, it will be smaller than a usual baby because of the complications at the beginning of pregnancy. If I place my hands in the right spot, I can feel the beginning of the bump. Right now, it feels kind of like a water balloon under my skin, but I know that it will get bigger.

One particular day, Sherlock got back from bringing Will home from school and found Harry and Clara sitting on the couch in the flat. Will slipped off his jacket and pack, hanging them on the small hook on the wall. Harry paused telly," Hey, Holmes!" she called out. Sherlock, Will and I all turned to her, responding to the name and coming into the sitting room. she stood up with Clara, wrapping her muscular arm around her waist. "We need to tell you guys something." We sat before them, Will climbing up onto my lap. Harry smiled at Clara, and turned her attention back to us.  
>"We have decided, since Clara doesn't have anyone she wants to invite to the wedding, and everyone I want there is sitting right in front of me, that we are going to go ahead and get married!" Harry exclaimed in excitement. "Wonderful!" I said excitedly, Will smiling on my lap, and Sherlock rising to hug his sisters-in-law. Will hopped off and ran over to Clara, who Sherlock had just finished congratulating, hugging her around her legs. Clara scooped him up and planted a little kiss on his cheek.<p>

"When is the wedding?" Sherlock asked, coming back to stand by me. "Tonight, actually!" Clara exclaimed, shifting Will in her arms," We are just going to celebrate with you guys, and we are going to go get all of the paperwork signed this afternoon. You and Harry are pretty similar when it comes to weddings. Nothing too big, but that doesn't mean it can't be special." Clara said, smiling up at Harry. She set Will down and grabbed her coat, tossing Harry hers. "We will see you guys later!" she said, heading out of the door with Harry on her arm.

* * *

><p>Not four hours later, the door to the flat swung open, and Harry was carrying Clara bridal style into the flat, Clara waving the papers in the air," Say <em>hellooooo<em> to the new Mrs. Watson!" Harry exclaimed, kissing Clara. Sherlock and I came into the room from the kitchen, where we had been preparing a small feast of sorts. Soup, biscuits, wine... Everything for our tiny celebration. Harry set Clara on the ground, their faces both bright and smiling. Sherlock poured the drinks and I got out the plates.

When I called everyone to dinner that night, I felt blissful. I got this bubbly, tingling sensation in my chest that I truly cannot describe. I looked at Sherlock, and I knew he felt it too. We spent the evening with joyful conversation and lots of kissing. William didn't seem to mind; he was just happy that his family was happy. He loved the food, and listened intently to the conversation we shared.

That night was more than a celebration. It was a way of coming back together. All of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Yay! I think that turned out pretty good, don't you think?  
>I'm sorry it's so short! But as much as I ADORE Harry, I want to focus more on the Holmes family and the growing baby than Harry. I just wanted to bring her back for a little while, because she was so adored in the last story. She will be leaving us in the next chapter, though. But not forever!<p>

I hope you enjoyed, and I will be seeing you in the comments section!  
><strong>-PerfectMoments<strong>


	12. A Special Jumper

**13 Weeks**

Just as the symptoms of my pregnancy began to lessen, it was time for Harry and Clara to leave us. The stayed an extra two weeks with Will to let Sherlock and I get some time alone together before they left. Harry had practically shoved us out of the door when we would go out for dinner or to the cinema, excited to get time with her nephew.  
>Sherlock and I had gone on quite a few outings in those two weeks, some as simple as walking around the park. It was fantastic, but we wanted to get back to Will, as well as Harry and Clara needing their honeymoon time. We helped them carry their bags from upstairs to the cab, Sherlock forcing me to take the lightest one. I went first since mine was the easiest to carry, the others following.<p>

"That time again, huh?" I said to Harry as she shoved one of their suitcases in the back of the cab. She turned to me and wrapped me in a bear hug. I hugged her back, feeling the warmth of the blue wool jumper she always wore seeping into me and giving me comfort. She pulled back and reached into the large bag she was carrying," I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, pulling an aged jumper out of her bag. She held it out in front of me," What do you think?" she said, handing it to me. I looked at it," It's a little large in the belly, don't you think?" I said, seeing the stretched fabric around the middle area," I would know." she said, tears coming into her eyes," It was mom's. She wore it when she was pregnant with you." I clutched the fabric, holding it close to my chest. I buried my nose in it, trying to see if it smelled like the perfume Harry always told me she wore.  
>It did.<p>

" Thank you, Harry." I said, astonished. "Where did you find it?" "Well, Dad died last year, so I went through his stuff and found mom's hospital suitcase, still packed, in the back of dad's closet. I went through it and found it in a bag. It still smelled like her and everything. I wanted you to have it for this little one." she said, pressing a hand gently to the slight bulge in my belly. I laughed half-heartedly. I was so happy to be holding something of hers in my arms. A piece of someone that was stolen from me by death. I looked up at Harry," Did you know... that after you told me about the perfume mom wore when I was 10, I bought some and hid it under my pillow?" I said, burying my nose in the jumper. She shook her head," No... I didn't."  
>We both embraced each other, sharing a sibling moment words would only ruin. Harry had always been there for me, even when I was complaining about all of the little things. She was the one who raised me strong, not dad. Not dad.<p>

We broke apart, and Clara and Sherlock came over from their conversation and said goodbye. "Have a safe trip, sis." I said to Clara, giving her a peck on the cheek. " Take care, big brother." she said, giving me a peck.  
>We watched the cab drive off, and I slipped the jumper over my head and enclosed myself in the instant warmth that followed. Sherlock wrapped his arm around my waist," I hope that tearful conversation you had with Harry was a good one?" he asked, kissing me fondly," Definitely." I replied, leading the both of us up to the flat.<p>

We found Will on the couch, curled into a blanket cocoon watching a children's program. I walked over to him," Hey," I whispered, brushing some of the hair out of his face and wiping the fresh tears from his eyes. He had gotten horribly upset when Harry told him they were leaving, and told them goodbye in the flat, not wanting to cry in front of his aunts at the cab. He sniffled and plopped himself into my lap. I cuddled him into my arms and hummed him to sleep, his sniffles dying down to faint snoring.  
>Sherlock came into the room with tea and a few biscuits. Sherlock sat on the other side of the couch next to William's feet and switched the channel. He took my hand and smiled at me, his eyes sad.<p>

We all knew that they were going to have to leave at some point... But when the time did come, it wasn't sweet. I clutched Sherlock's hand and half payed attention to the program on telly... My mind was too full, but I knew we were happy, and that we were safe...

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

That was sweet! I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. I love Harry and Clara, but this baby needs to come with just Sherlock and John this time.

**densidoodle- **Those names are FANTASTIC! They are definitely going to be an option for Baby Holmes #2!  
><strong>dragonrose21- <strong>(Got your user right this time!) Thank you for being so faithful to the story and the comments section! Your words keep me going, you beautiful person!  
><strong>MIZUGANE- <strong>If you don't know what happened with the rape, I invite you to go back and read my first story, It will explain a lot, and answer your question!  
><strong>GUEST- <strong>Thank you for the review on chapter 5! Better late than never, right?

Stay positive everyone! You are beautiful!

**-PerfectMoments**


	13. The Pitter Patter of Little Feet

**16 Weeks**

I sat up in bed, feeling the cool July air against my warm skin. I patted down my bad-head and turned to stand up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I rubbed a hand over my clearly noticeable bump, humming contentedly.  
>I stood and walked calmly into the kitchen, seeing Sherlock place jam and toast in front of Will as Will packed his schoolbag. I went over to Will and kissed him on the head, ruffling his hair. He smiled up at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stood, and Will decided to rest his head against the bump. He wrapped his tiny arms around my thick waist and gave his little sibling a hug. I chuckled and let him hang there for a minute before prying his arms from my waist and having him eat his plate again.<p>

"Morning, love." Sherlock said, leaning down and kissing me. I looked at what he was making for William in his lunch. Carrots, peanut butter, yogurt, pretzel twists, a _'Double Decker' _chocolate bar, and water. I smiled up at him, and Sherlock smiled back at me, content in our morning routines.  
>The sound of something breaking scared me. I jumped and turned sharply... which was a mistake.<p>

The sharp turn caused a great pain in my sides, sending me to the floor. Sherlock was with me in an instant, his hand rubbing my back and his mouth whispering words of comfort. I closed my eyes. That was a stupid move. The ligaments of each side of my uterus and pelvic walls have ben stretching, and turning too sharply has caused _immense _pain in my side_, _but nothing I couldn't handle. Sherlock helped me to my feet, and I turned to Will, who was frozen in shock. I walked over to him, being careful of the glass shards," Hey," I soothed," It's okay. Just a little pain is all." I said, kissing his forehead," Why don't you walk around and help Daddy finish with your lunch?" I suggested. Will nodded and hugged my neck, walking around the other side of the counter to help Sherlock with his lunch.  
>I picked up the pieces of the plate. It didn't shatter, but it broke into medium sized pieces. I picked them up and dumped them in the bin.<p>

We then got Will's things and walked down, fetching a cab. We stepped in and told the cabbie the directions to the day-school Will was attending.

Then it happened!

I felt a tiny, tiny, _tiny _kick from inside of me. I gasped, holding my stomach. Sherlock and William's gaze whipped to me, alarmed. I looked to Sherlock," I felt a kick." I whispered, pulling his hand to the spot the baby kicked. It took a few moments, but it happened again. I then took William's hand and pressed it to my belly. Two kicks. He gasped and jumped away, shocked by the movement he could feel. Sherlock and I chuckled, but Will just rested his head against my belly, his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the school and dropped off William. And as we were about to turn around and go home, we were approached by a woman in a very official looking suit. "Are you William's parents?" she said. Sherlock and I looked at each other," Yes..." I replied, looking back to the woman," Is there something wrong?" I asked, standing a little closer to Sherlock," That is a question I cannot answer at this time. Please follow me." Without another word, she walked back from the way she came, her high heels clicking on the floor.<br>Sherlock and I followed a few paces behind the woman, being wary. We arrived to an office at the end of the hall. The woman knocked on the door, her long blue nails visible as she made a fist to knock. I could sense Sherlock already analyzing her, taking in the details of her and deciding on whether or not she was a threat. The door was opened by a man with a short white beard. "Ah," he said, opening the door," Please, come in." he said. We all entered the office. The place was incredibly clean, and had children's posters all around. The name on the desk read 'Principal Hannah' we sat in two of the three chairs that were presented in front of his desk. He walked around and sat in the chair," It is nice to finally meet William's parents." he said, folding his hands on top of his desk. I nodded, forcing a fake smile," Mr. Hannah, why have you called us here?" I asked, being as kind as I could. Mr. Hannah straightened up a bit and scooted forwards in his chair," William has been exceeding in his class... he is above any of the other students in the school! And we" he looked to the woman," think that it has something to do with you two." he said, his expression growing dark.

Sherlock shot up, his chair knocked backwards," Are you saying that he is _too smart _for your program?!" Sherlock bellowed, his hands clenched into fists at his side. I took his hand and stood, picking up his chair. I convinced him to sit back down, and then returned to my own seat," Mr. Hannah, are you trying to tell us that we should _not _be educating our son's mind to where he can succeed?!" I said, Mr. Hannah looked at me," Yes. His skills are too advanced for a child his age. You two being... the way you are, are not helping. William doesn't even understand the simple _basics _of math, and yet-" "**SHUT UP!**" Sherlock roared, his hand clutching mine until his knuckles turned white," You people are _blind_! He understands the basics of mathematics better that **anyone **working in your _DAMN FACILITY_!"

I stood up," I think that is enough. We will be taking William home. Feel free to remove him from your _program_." I spat at him, taking Sherlock's other hand in my own," We have better things to do than sit at home and worry about if our child is getting proper education because we are _gay _and because we chose to _love each other!_" I said. I turned to walk out of the door, and I was just about to turn the handle when... "I only say this because my son was exactly like him." I froze," _What_?!" I said, my hand going instinctively to the bump on my abdomen covered by the shirt and jacket I was wearing. Hardly noticeable... if you weren't looking.  
>" My son, Jim, was exactly like him," he said, standing up," And he turned out to be a mad man. He-" I didn't let him finish," <em>WILL IS NOTHING LIKE HIM!" <em>I roared. Sherlock wrapped his arms around my chest and walked backwards, allowing me to sink into him," Will won't be returning to this school. I'm sorry for your loss." Sherlock said, opening the door.

As soon as he closed it, I fell to the ground. I couldn't believe I had just met with Moriarty's _father_. Sherlock put one of my arms around his neck and we walked to Will's classroom. Sherlock leaned me against the wall and walked into the room. After a few short moments, they emerged again, William with his small backpack strapped to him. I scooped him up and held him close to me," Excuse me," came a small voice. My head turned to see a small, young blonde woman peeking her head from the door," I heard about Principal Hannah. I'm so sorry he treated you two like this. Will was a fantastic student." she said. She walked over to me and handed Will a small bag," Remember the new puzzle I told you about?" she said sweetly. Will nodded excitedly," Yeah! We didn't get to do it though..." he said. The woman handed the bag to him," Here you go, sweetie. Maybe you can come back and tell me what the picture is." she said. Will squirmed in my grip and I set him on the ground. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She returned it, tears in her eyes.

Will came back over to me, his eyes sad and I ruffled his hair," How did you know he enjoyed puzzles?" Sherlock said. The woman wiped her eyes," My son used to like them. He had the same intelligence of Will. But he was killed by a car when he was six." she said, turning her head away," The puzzles helped him calm down when he got anxious." she said, her voice a whisper. I placed a hand on her shoulder," Thank you." I said. She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Sherlock did the same.  
>Will gave her one last hug, and she gave us her contact information, should Will ever need help with anything, or simply a nanny. Her name was Madeline Fischer. We got in a cab and went home. I looked over to Sherlock," Homeschool?" I said. Sherlock looked back," Homeschool."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Well! I got the idea for Moriarty's dad to be there a little later... Don't know where the idea came from, but I blame the plot bunnies.  
><strong>Sherlock's pocket blogger- <strong>THAT IS A_ BEAUTIFUL_ NAME! It will definitely have to be put into consideration for the baby... if it's a girl! And I ALWAYS NEED NAMES! I'm hoping to get at least 10 to choose from... So if you think of any more, please add them in the comments!  
><strong>T'Kerstin- <strong>Good to hear from you again love! I haven't seen your name in the comments for a while!

If you have any names, IM BEGGING YOU... add them in the comments section! I only have **THREE GIRLS NAMES** and **ONE BOY NAME** so far!

Make sure to tell me what you thought in the comments, and I will post the next chapter soon! THANKS GUYS! STAY AWESOME!

**-PerfectMoments**


	14. Homeschool with an Unwanted Twist

**20 Weeks**

August 12th, and Will's first day of homeschooling. Sherlock decided he would take the position of instructor, seeing that he was more to William's understanding when it came to taking in new information. I don't say learning for a reason. Will and Sherlock don't learn, they hoard. Taking in anything and everything around them. In books, through the media, anywhere.

I was now officially in my second term of pregnancy. The back pain has began to present itself, and my energy level has dropped significantly. Ben has told me to take it easy, since the position of where the baby inserted itself in the uterus were especially vulnerable to miscarriage or early labor. We are supposed to go in for an ultrasound scan later today with Ben after Will was done with his session with Sherlock. I could hear Sherlock's deep baritone voice in the living room from the kitchen, where I was typing up some things for Scotland yard. I smiled when I heard William's enthusiastic voice pipe up over a question about language. He has always had trouble with his vocabulary and expressing himself through words. He usually used facial expressions or body language to convey his thoughts and feelings. Sherlock and I have caught on to reading the different signs he has given off. When he is happy, angry, upset, etc.  
>I poured cups of tea for Sherlock and I and a small glass of juice for William. I walked in to see the whiteboard covered with red and blue marker, different words and symbols marked on the smooth surface.<p>

I set down the tray and handed Sherlock his tea. "Thank you, love." he said, pressing a small kiss to my cheek. I bent down and handed Will his juice, and he smiled up at me, taking the drink. I sat next to Will and took in Sherlock's lesson, seeing the passion in his eyes as he taught the different ways to use words in the english language.  
>Will was jotting down notes with a mechanical pencil, although the writing looked more like scribbles than words. I held up my hand, and Sherlock stopped," How about we get you writing properly first, hmm?" I said, reaching to the desk behind me and fetching a paper pad and a pen. We practiced doing simple letters for a few hours, his hands shaky and sloppy, but he was catching on quickly. His brain retained the information I gave him, and he didn't have to ask twice about the difference between a 'd' and a 'b'. His muscles, on the other hand, would need to strengthen before he wrote well. He could print out numbers in his writing pretty well, but they were still hard to read sometimes.<p>

He was busy doing 'e''s on the page when I felt another kick inside from the baby. I placed my hand over the bump and rubbed the spot where I felt the kick. Will saw it and dropped his pen, placing his hand under mine to feel for the kick again. I smiled, still in awe about Will' fascination and adoration for his sibling... Who's gender we might know later today.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, we had arrived at the hospital for a check-up with Ben. We entered the waiting room to see that there were only five other people in there. Much less than usual. Ben saw us and beckoned us over," Welcome! I'm glad you chose today, things have actually been slow around here." he said, taking us into the examination room. I hopped up onto the examination chair as Ben pulled the ultrasound over. I rolled up the loose jumper Harry had given me from mom and allowed ben to apply the ultrasound jelly to my bump. He scanned over where the baby was located, which was much further down that usual, so it took him a bit more time. "There we are!" he said, squinting at the screen," Would you like to know the gender?" he said, turning to Sherlock and I.<p>

"Wait..." I said, looking at Sherlock," I think it would be better to wait." I said, placing my hands on the sides of the bump," Are you sure?" Ben said, the smile he always wore still on his face," If that's what he wants." Sherlock said. I took his hand and kissed it tenderly, and he did the same to mine, his thumb rubbing over my knuckles.  
>Ben turned off the screen after a moment," Everything looks like it's in order." he said, rolling his chair over to the counter," But it's time for a few more tests, John." he said, bringing over a needle to draw blood. I sighed and rolled up my sleeve, exposing the vein he needed to draw blood. He took it quickly and patched it up soon after, allowing me to roll down my sleeves. He took the blood into another room, and I sat up.<br>Will walked over to me," Why don't you want to know the gender, papa?" he said, jumping up to sit next to me. "Well," I said, my hand sweeping though his smooth brown hair," We _knew _that you were going to be a boy, and I guess that I kind of want it to be a surprise!" I said. He looked up at me," What do you think it is?" he asked. I pondered the thought," I have no clue, Pint." I said, giving him a peck on the forehead.

Will hopped off of the table and went over to the desk, looking at the _Purel _bottle. Sherlock turned to me," Okay, what's the _real _reason." he said, sitting next to me. I pressed my head into his chest," Honestly, I'm scared." I said, wrapping my arms around his wait," Of what?" he said, wrapping one arm around my hip and placing another on the bump," Of loosing the baby." I said. Sherlock took a deep breath, seemingly collecting himself. He pressed his nose into my hair," Not on my watch." he said in a growly tone.  
>Ben returned and gave us a picture of the ultrasound scan," I will see you both in four weeks!"Ben said, holding the door open for us. We exited, Sherlock and I holding one of William's hands. We hailed a cab and got in, Will leaning against me and catching a snooze.<p>

We told the cabbie the direction of our flat... But he took us the other direction. I tapped on his shoulder to ask him where he was taking us when he turned around. I gasped, frozen in the spot.

Jim Moriarty was driving our cab... To where, we wouldn't know for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Told you we'd be seeing Moriarty again! I have an idea of what will happen, but I need you feedback! I am also going to apologize for the delay, I've been sick with whooping couch, and I had to go through finals week with it, and you guys know how bad that sucks...  
><strong>Sherlock's Pocket Blogger- <strong>You are on _fire _with the baby names! Keep 'em coming! They're great!  
><strong>Guest-<strong> Hello love! You are the only anonymous person who submitted a comment, so I hope you give me a title to call you soon! I really like Jonathan Scott for a boy, it sounds... quite british!  
>Special thank you to everyone else who commented!I didn't know if you wanted me to respond, and if you want me to consistently, please let me know! I love having conversations with my readers!<p>

And sorry to everyone who got excited to see the gender of the baby! We will find out at birth, though! Then the surprise will be HUGE! I'm still taking names, but I have honed in on a few that I really like.

I hope you are all having a great holiday for whatever you celebrate, and may your dreams come true!  
>And since I found that quite a few of my readers are french from reading the charts, I would like to say something special to you!<p>

_Bonjour! Je te aime! Passez une Bonne Journee, de belles personnes! Se il vous plaît excusez mon français, je apprends toujours!_

_HAPPY CHAUNAKAH EVERYONE!_

**-PerfectMoments**


	15. Where A Family Was Ripped Apart

I sat back in my seat, silent, and my eyes wide. Sherlock looked at me, confused. I pulled Will close to me, his sleeping head rolling back and forth across the seat. _"Vatican Cameos." _I whispered urgently, pointing to Moriarty sitting in the seat. Sherlock's eyes were immediately alert, and he cocked his head until he could see the face of the man driving us in the front mirror. He took in a breath and sat back, putting his arm over Will and shielding him as well. We came to a stop light," I don't think talking is necessary, Johnny boy!" he said, taking a hand gun from the belt of his pants and cocking it back.  
>I bowed my head, trying so hard to force myself to calm down. When the light turned green, Moriarty shot off, seeming eager to reach our destination. Sherlock took out his phone and sent a quick message to someone, clicking the screen off and shoving the phone in between the seats of the cab. Somewhere it hopefully would be unseen. Will began to wake up, I could feel him stirring," Papa?" he said, rubbing his eyes. I looked to him, and I put my finger to my lips. He remained silent. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him close to me.<p>

We arrived somewhere in the middle of... nowhere. There were five tall, burly men standing in a line next to the car, all dressed in tight black shirts and pants. Two of the guards went over to Sherlock's side and two to mine. The other one went over and opened the door for Moriarty. The guards on either side ripped the doors open and yanked Sherlock and I out of the car. We both used any and all tactics we could to land blows on the guards. I kicked one in the nose, and popped the other one's shoulder out of it's socket. We were forced out, Will gripping my arm. I pulled him to my chest and protected him as I was dragged out of the car, my back being cut by loose stones and glass. Will remained safely atop my belly until we were no longer being dragged. The guard standing next to Moriarty came over and pried Will from my grasp. He clung to me, and I held onto him almost too tightly. But the guard kicked me in the jaw, and seeing the opportune moment of weakness, he successfully took Will from me. "PAPA!" he screamed, his arms and legs flailing in the guard's grasp. I attempted to crawl over to him, but a kick to both of my legs sent me back to the ground.

"GET OFF HIM YOU BASTARDS!" Sherlock cried, breaking free of the guards and hurling himself at the one holding William. He received a blow to the back from a large rock pelted at him from one of the guards. He fell to the ground, gasping. I stood over Sherlock, facing the guards. One of the guards approached me, his hand balled into a fist. He was about to strike me in the stomach. I turned, taking the blow to the back. I fell over, having felt one of my ribs crack. "Wait!" Moriarty called out, stalking over to my. I threw my arm over Sherlock, ignoring the pain in my back. Moriarty turned me over to my belly was facing him. He ripped my shirt back, revealing the prominent bump of the baby growing inside of me. He looked at me, his eyes burning with anger. He took Sherlock by the collar and dragged him away from me. Another guard put his foot on my chest, preventing me from going anywhere. Moriarty had the two guards hold Sherlock's arms and started off with punching him in the chest, then the stomach, then the face... Sherlock remained silent through the beating, but Will's cries filled the air along with my sobs. He was screaming for them to stop.

When they were finished with him, Moriarty came over to me. Sherlock was still conscious, but just barely. His eyes opening and closing in the attempt to keep them open. Moriarty grabbed my shirt collar next. I stood on shaky legs, not knowing what to do. He took my shirt and yanked me to him, his cold mouth meeting mine. I could feel blood from my split lip as he used his teeth in the kiss. I stood there in shock, my body ignoring the commands I seemed to be sending to it. _Run! Hit him! Bite him! _Nothing worked.  
>He pulled back after a few moments," Your little boyfriend has been playing with you for too long. It's <em>my <em>turn. You're _mine_." He growled. My mind was foggy. I couldn't think straight, my eyes were filling with tears. This is what he had done to me. Even after all of these years, I could still remember his over-manicured hands sliding over my battered body as if it had just happened. I was broken... far more than I thought I ever was.  
>Moriarty placed his hands over the baby bump," We're going to fix this problem." he whispered, his eyes growing cold. He turned to Sherlock," You have been a very bad boy, stealing my toys!" he said, throwing another punch to Sherlock's face," I'm going to take them back now. <em>Both <em>of them!" he yelled. The guards threw him onto the ground, and he struggled for a moment, trying to sit up, but then stayed still, his energy depleted.

Moriarty then turned to Will," Hello, love." he cooed, reaching out his hand to cup his cheek. When he got close enough, Will bit down, sending Moriarty howling in pain. He wiped the blood off of his hand and stalked back to Will, smacking him," You will learn soon enough that it isn't nice to bite daddy!" Moriarty said, pointing a finger at his face. Will turned away from him, his wails echoing through the air. It tore my heart apart, and I knew I had to do something. But by the time that thought had crossed my mind, it was too late. Moriarty's guards had me in their grip, and were taking me down the road to a seemingly abandoned little shack. The other two were dragging Sherlock in front of me, his head rolling back and forth across his shoulders and his legs leaving blood in the dirt, his face cut and bloody.

We entered the shack and there was nothing there, save for a single broken chair and an over-turned table, a melted candle stuck to the surface. Moriarty lead us all to a hidden door and down some stairs. The cramped hallway had room for only one guard at a time, so the guards forced us down first, Moriarty insisting that I would be directly behind him. I followed on shaky legs, carrying William in my arms. I soothed his cries to sniffles and whimpers until we got to the door at the bottom. Moriarty opened it to reveal a luxurious sitting room, a fire going in the fireplace and a painting of him on the mantle. The chairs were red and gold... it looked as if it belonged to someone of royalty. There was a long dining table that could seat a dozen people, a centerpiece of large flowers as a centerpiece.  
>We all walked into the room... Well, except for Sherlock.<br>He was supported by a guard behind us, and dropped to the floor when we reached the bottom. I went to him, having William sit close to me and placed his head in my lap. I refused to allow tears to flow, but they were close. Sherlock closed his eyes, his hand weakly searching for mine. I took it and kissed it," We will get out of here." I said, my other arm wrapped around William," Mycroft..." Sherlock gasped," Knows... I sent... text before... kidnapped... he can track us... using GPS... on my phone... in the cab..." he said, his breath coming in ragged gasps. I bowed my head, forcing myself to bottle my emotions. William wailed into my chest, his hands gripping my shirt. I could tell from his breathing and the amount of blood pooling around Sherlock that he didn't have much longer if he didn't get help. I just needed a few supplies...

Moriarty was whispering to his guards. One of them came over and took my elbow, ripping me from Sherlock. William followed me, clutching my pant leg," Wait! _WAIT!_" I cried out, the guard releasing me," Let me fix him." I said, my posture still and my hands around the shoulders of my son. Moriarty looked to me," And what will _you _give _me_?" Moriarty said. I took a ragged breath. It was the only way to keep Sherlock from slipping right through my fingers," Me." I said blankly, pushing William behind me, putting a barrier between him and the rest of the people in the room. Moriarty's mouth curled into a smile, and he approached me," There we go, Johnny!" he said, his hand resting over the bump," Now you're getting it." he growled, his hand moving farther down...  
>I grabbed his hand," <em>Only <em>after Sherlock is mended." I said firmly. Moriarty tugged his hand from my grasp, turning from me. He went over to the guards," Take Sherlock to the exam room with John and lock the door." The guards nodded and went to Sherlock, lifting him and taking him to the next room. I lifted William into my arms, carrying him with me," Hold on now, Johnny!" Moriarty called from his seat on the large gold chair. I turned, William's head tucked into the nook of my shoulder. "Leave him here. I want to get to know my son." he smirked.

I pondered the thought, then i remembered what he said when he had broken into the flat four years ago,_"Don't hurt him. He's my blood." _and knew that no harm would come to him. If he wasn't willing to hurt him then, he won't hurt him now. I set Will down onto the floor and whispered into his ear," I need you to be a soldier for me, okay? I need you to go sit with the bad man over there. Don't talk to him. Don't let him touch you... Just sit with him, okay? Can you do that for me?" I said, pulling away. He nodded, hugging me again. I couldn't help the tear that escaped me eye, but I quickly wiped it away," I love you, pint. No matter what happens." I pulled away and walked out of the door. I didn't hear a single cry from the other side.

* * *

><p>In the exam room, Sherlock was laid on a small metal table, the equipment I needed on the wall next to him. I knew that I had to hurry, Sherlock's breaths sounding shallow and the coughed up blood in his mouth and chin. I tore off his shirt and began with setting back the bones that had been broken. I placed a strip of leather in Sherlock's mouth and quickly set the bones, his screams muffled by the leather. I then cleaned the cuts that littered his chest and face, pouring peroxide over them. I then placed a thin layer of gauze over his chest and flipped him over onto his belly to examine the damage to his back. There was a horrible bruise in the middle of his back. He would have spinal problems for the rest of his life. I cleansed the wound, and earned the most tortured screams from him yet. I cringed, refusing to slow down until the job was done. I've done this before, I can do it again. Sherlock Holmes will not die this day.<p>

I padded and dressed the wound. Although it was a large bruise, there were millions of microscopic cuts littering the wound, as well as a large gash on his shoulder. I then turned him over again and re-cleaned the wounds. Giving them the last covering, I could finally be done. Sherlock took my hand, his weak grip breaking my heart all over again. "I love you." he whispered. I leaned up and kissed him gently," I love you too, Sherlock." The guards, seeing that I was done, decided to interrupt. I panicked. Mycroft was supposed to be here by now! I couldn't go through the same torture I had gone through all of those years ago! I was so sure this was going to work!  
>I fought them. I put up my fists and fought back. All it earned me was a punch to the face and being thrown against a wall. One went over to Sherlock and restrained his hands against the table as he struggled to stand. The other picked my up under the armpits and carried me out as if I were a rag doll. I could feel the rush of blood to my face from there the guard had punched me. I let my head roll, exhausted from fighting and crying and holding in my emotions. I just wanted to be home at 221B with my family. The little life inside of me was something Moriarty couldn't mess up.<p>

Not if I can help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Tell me what you think.

**-PerfectMoments**


	16. X

I was taken out of the exam room and back into the room with Moriarty and William... and what I saw made my blood run cold.

Will's cries from the far side of the room alerted me that there was something wrong. The guards had released me from their grasp when we entered the room, so making my way over to him was not a struggle. He was hiding in the corner between the sofa and one of the chairs, curled into the fetal position. I reached my arm in to soothe him and when he looked at me his eyes looked like a lamb's right before it was about to go into slaughter. Wild and terrified.  
>I could see the scab from Moriarty hitting him earlier on his right cheek, but the incision in the shape of an 'X' on his right hand was new, blood dripping down. It would definitely leave a scar.<br>He saw it was me and rushed out of hiding, curling himself into me. I wrapped myself around him as much as I could, letting him know that I was a safe place to be. Papa was here.

I looked to Moriarty as he re-entered the room," You _cut _him?!" I screeched. He twirled the letter opener in his fingers, a drop of blood spilling off of it," He needs to learn one way or another that when he is spoken to, he must answer." he said, seeming proud of himself," He will learn, John." he told me forcefully. I pressed my head to William's and thought to myself; '_Mycroft is coming. This will all be over soon. Mycroft is coming. Mycroft is coming...' _And Moriarty came and crouched down next to me," We can finally be a family, John!" he said, putting his hand on my back," Silly Sherlock doesn't need to get in the way of things! We can be happy together, right?" he said, moving in to kiss me.  
>I have never felt so disgusted in my life. I know what I have to do to stall for time, but I know that it would be the only thing I hoped I would never have to do again...<p>

I allowed him to kiss me on the cheek, staying frozen in place with my arms wrapped around William to shield him from what he was doing to me. He pulled back," I knew you would understand." he said fiercely. I turned away, coming to terms with what was going to happen... at least until Mycroft got here, right?  
>Moriarty snapped his fingers and to of the guards came over, taking William from my grasp. He didn't even struggle. "Just don't hurt him!<br>I pleaded as they took him out of the room. With all of the emotions going through me, and the hormones of my pregnancy, I couldn't help the flood of tears. Moriarty turned to me," Wait, why are you crying?" he said stiffly. I turned away from him, trying so hard to control my emotions. "No! Stop crying!" he yelled, stomping his feet like a child. I crawled away from him, going back as far as I could. He stormed up to me and took my wrist," _YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CRYING! WE'RE A FAMILY NOW!" _He screeched in my face. I shook my head," Please... _don't_..." I whispered, not able to bring myself to speak. He grabbed my wrists and dragged me out of the room. I screamed as my left shoulder _popped _out of it's socket, but he ignored me. I twisted my head so I could see where we were going.  
>He was taking me to a bedroom.<p>

I screeched at him, kicking and flailing, doing anything to escape his grip. No success. He dragged me into the room and slammed the door on my foot. Two toes broken. He lifted me by my arms onto the bed, and I saw the shackles he had used four years ago. This was happening. **Again. **He sat on my chest and grabbed for my hands. I crossed them over my chest and pinned them there, making it incredibly difficult for him to grasp them. He was not the only one with adrenaline. I had the will to _survive_. I had to.  
>It wasn't just me this time.<br>I could feel the baby kicking from the excitement pumping through my veins. Moriarty reached over to a drawer and tightened his thighs around my chest, locking me in place while he fetched a needle. He took off the protective cap and stabbed it into my chest. I gasped at the sudden intake of the drug so close to my heart, feeling dizzy and nauseous. No longer having the strength to fight back, Moriarty shackled my wrists and stripped my shirt, leaving me exposed. I could see through the haziness of my eyes that he was licking his lips, his sweaty hands running down my stomach to my waist.

He reached to his belt and undid it, sliding it out of the loops in his pants. He curled the end without the buckle around his hand and tightened the end with the buckle in the other. He grinned at me, his chipped tooth showing in his mouth. I twisted so he would miss hitting my stomach, but that was all of the energy I had. He hit me at least thirty times on the back, the point of the buckle stabbing my back at least half of the time. I could feel the blood dripping from the wounds. I bit down on the pillow behind me, determined not to scream, but when he turned me over and began striking my face I could no longer hold back the tortures cries that emanated from my throat. " You were supposed to be _mine_!" he screamed," You let him soil you, Johnny! And _now _look!" he said, pointing to my face," I'm doing this because I love you!" he said, striking me again. I could no longer scream, my throat was too raw for that. All I could do was lay there, gasping for air.

Just as he had thrown the belt to the other side of the room and began undoing my trousers, there were three loud bangs on the door," _Jim Moriarty! We have the place surrounded! Come out calmly with your hands over your head!" _A gruff voice shouted from the other side of the door. Jim turned to me," Tell them to go away!" he whispered, placing his hand on my cheek," Tell them, John!" he pleaded, tears coming out of his eyes. I nodded and sat up. Gathering all of the strength I had left, I shouted," **_I'M HERE!_" **preparing for the blow. It came, and it came in a flurry. He snapped my right arm like a twig, and my scream echoed through the large room. The door was forced open and the armed police were on him in seconds, tackling him to the other side of the bed. Lestrade was among the men that came into the room. He lowered his gun and approached the bed, setting the gun on the table as the other police were taking care of Moriarty, his struggled cries filling me with disgust.  
>Lestrade approached the bed," Hey, John." he said soothingly, reaching to un-shackle my left wrist. I looked up at him, the drugs in my system unbelievably heavy in my chest, my eyes drooping. "Will... Sher-Sh-Sherlock!" I yelled, raising my head. Lestrade un-shackled the first chain and then took my hand in his," We'll get you out of here, brother. Okay?" I nodded once, closing my eyes and letting him release my right wrist. He then shouted an order at one of the police-men, and I soon felt a soft fabric being wrapped around my bloody, bare chest and back. Lestrade lifted me in his arms and personally carried me out of the room.<p>

That was when I felt the strong pull of the drugs again, and finally allowed myself to succumb to the exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>SHERLOCK<strong>

Soon after John had left, I felt much of my energy return. Seeing the tipped bottle of adrenaline fluid and a used needle lying next to the table where I was strapped down told me had given me the fluid to keep me awake, should I see an opportunity to escape. I attempted to release myself from the leather binds on my wrists. Nothing.  
>The guards at the door snickered at my attempts to free myself. I had to ignore their stupidity, it was the only way I would get my family out of here. Another guard came down the steps, and when I looked over, I saw William in his grasp. They pushed him into the room and shut the door, ignoring the fact that I was still in there. Morons.<p>

"Daddy!" Will exclaimed softly, running over to the table," Hey, Will." I said, leaning over and kissing him," Do you think you can do me a favor?" he nodded," Can you undo these binds for me, love?" he nodded again and released the one closest to him. When the bind was released, I lifted it and rotated my wrist, trying to get the circulation back to my hand. I reached over and un-did the other bond, rotating that wrist as well. I sat up, my energy restored, and helped Will onto the table. I tucked him under my arm, and allowed him to unleash the torrent of tears I knew he was hiding. I didn't say anything. I didn't have to. Knowing his state of mind, the words were just mumbles in a situation like this. It was the heartbeat and warmth of a person you could trust that really mattered, even at his tender age. I felt a wet warmth against my side. I looked down and saw blood soaking my side. Not my blood. I looked at Will's hand to see two deep cuts in the shape of an 'X'. That would be there forever. I took his hand gingerly," Did he do this to you?" I asked him calmly. He nodded, refusing to meet my eyes. I fetched the peroxide and some plasters, patching and cleaning the wound.

After I had cleaned him up, I slowly got back onto the table. The pains in my back were bad, but I have traveled in a barrel across the pacific with a broken leg and two fractured fingers. I've had worse.  
>But the emotional pain was the worst I have ever felt. This doesn't even <em>compare <em>to being away from him for two years. A loud thump from above made me jump. I groaned in pain where one of my ribs had cracked. I put pressure on the place in pain and listened. A scream._ John_. I took Will's head and pressed it to my chest, blocking his ears the best I could. I bowed my head, knowing that I could only sit and listen. Trying to escape is futile, and would likely get William killed. It might get me killed, too.  
>I released Will after the screaming was only audible if you were listening. Unfortunately, I was listening. Will sat up straight and looked me in the eye," Why does the man keep calling me his son?" he said, wiping snot and tears from his nose. I sat up," I promise to tell you, Will, but right now is not a good time. There are a few things you don't understand just yet." I said, kissing his forehead. He laid down on the old metal table and rested his head against my bony, beaten legs. I remained in a slouched, upright position, keeping watch on the door and silently allowing my tears to flow without anyone watching, John's screaming having faded moments ago.<p>

Suddenly, there were footsteps. So light, I wouldn't have detected them if I wasn't sitting directly underneath them. I heard shouting, and then another loud screech from John. I bit down on my thumb, knowing that I had to get myself under control. The tears ended and I wiped them on my shirt that was sitting behind me on the table. I gently shook William awake, he sat up and leaned against me, his eyes still sleepy. He was so exhausted from crying and panicking that he could sleep on a cold metal table... We need to get out of here.  
>The guards at the door heard the commotion upstairs, and when they went to investigate they were met with heavily armed police men and women. They held up their hands in surrender and dropped to their knees in surrender. They then came and opened the door, and in streamed Mycroft.<p>

"My god, Sherlock!" he said as he approached the table. I nodded," Yes, thank you for coming so quickly." I said blankly. He huffed," Your phone turned off, so we had to find another tracking signal. Luckily, John had his phone!" he said. He stood there awkwardly, staring at his feet," I am sorry, brother mine. I have failed you." I rolled my eyes and stood, supporting myself on the table, and wrapped my arm around him, taking him into the best hug I could give at the moment," You found us, My. You did your duty." he gasped at the childhood name, and returned the hug," Um, I'm glad you're safe." he said, pulling away. I nodded," Thank you. Where is John?" I asked urgently. Mycroft turned and motioned for the medics to enter," He is being located and taken to the paramedic team outside." he said cooly. I saw the bit of sorrow behind his eyes. He may be good at detecting things, but his emotions were far too noticeable. "Has your unit found him yet?" I said," I don't know. The team split into two. This team has found you, and the other is looking for John." he said, turning around. Two of the police came over and helped me to my feet, another lifting William's exhausted body in his arms. William went limp from energy loss, his head rolling across the police man's chest.

Going up the stairs was a slow process. I pushed myself on the first half of the stairs, but my lungs were screaming and my body burning towards the top. I didn't stop until we reached the top of the stairs, when I could no longer walk. The people helping me propped me against a wall and waited with me for the stretchers and the medics. I looked to the hall next to me to see the armed units jogging out of the door, and Lestrade in the middle holding... _Oh my god._

Blood was soaking the white sheet wrapped around John's body, blood dripping to the floor. I gasped too quickly, and upset the air in my chest, sending me into a coughing fit. I looked up through watery eyes and gloved hands to see William standing between the two forces, deciding whether to stay with me or follow his Papa. Mycroft stepped in and put his hand on the young boy's back, showing his support. Will turned and recognized his uncle Mycroft and clung to his leg. Then Mycroft kneeled down and pulled out his handkerchief, wiping his tears. I remember him doing that for me so many years ago when I was bullied at school.

_"My, why are they so mean?" I had said, rubbing my eyes. Mycroft was in college at the time. Oxford. He was sixteen and had come home for the holidays. He kneeled down next to me in his uniform and pulled out the neatly folded handkerchief in his left breast pocket. He brushed the soft fabric against my face, wiping away the tears" Because they don't know you, Sherlock." he said. I sniffled one more time and hugged my big brother," I love you, My." "I love you too, Sherlock." he said, his voice professional at his young age. He was being trained and shadowed by professors at Oxford, and they were changing him. Mycroft was different. The next time he came home for the holidays, he simply acknowledged my existence, but would push away when I went to hug him. Why would he do that to his five year old brother when I needed him so badly? Why had he done that to me? I could now remember the three nights he stayed home for the holidays. One of the nights, he had left the door to his room open and was holding a picture over his heart and crying into his hand... Something; no, someone had changed him.  
>To this day, I have never figured out who.<em>

Mycroft put his hand in William's and gently tugged him to the direction of the door. I could see the people rushing in and out; Many of them with weapons. But a single team of medics charged through the flood of black suits and came towards me, their plastic-y hands lifting me onto a stretcher. William was standing with Mycroft, but he broke away to come over to me. He buried his head in his arms and clung to my arm," Hey," I whispered, coughing," I'm going to be fine. Papa will too. Stay with Mycroft, he will take care of you." I said, brushing my hand through his hair. He nodded and continued crying. Mycroft saw this s the time to intervene. He stepped in and lifted William into his arms, just as the small child let out a wail that crushed my heart.  
>I was carried outside on the stretcher and loaded into an ambulance. The same one as John. The single ambulance was big enough, and I could see before they closed the door Mycroft handing William to the other paramedic team, checking him over. I wanted to be with him so badly, but Mycroft had to be enough for now. John needed a hospital.<p>

When they shut the doors and began moving, I looked over to John. He was curled into the fetal position, his face looking at mine. His eyes were tightly shut, and the medics behind him were tending to his back. I reached my hand over and found his fingers. He yanked his hand back and his eyes shot open. "_Sher- Sh-She- Sh-" _he stuttered, his eyes filling with tears. His hand found mine again and squeezed. Hard. "_Shhhh_." I soothed, bringing his closed hand to my mouth and kissing it gently," I'm here. _I'm here_." I said. He was biting the sheet to keep from crying out as the medics cleaned whatever happened to his back. I could see his face. The blood and bruises that covered it. How could one man inflict so much damage...  
>"John," I whispered. He opened his eyes again after having closed them," The baby." I whispered. I felt him lead my hand to his stomach. A single kick. The baby was alive. I smiled, knowing that our child had gotten out un-harmed, or at least alive. One of the medics looked at me," Baby?" she said. I nodded," It's a rare case," I whispered, my throat not allowing me to speak for fear of coughing again," John is pregnant. We need to be taken to Harold Wood Hospital. Our OBGYN," Benjamin, is there, and he can asses the situation." she nodded and old the driver. He nodded and steered us in the right direction.

We were safe. John would need some medication and i would be going into a small surgery, but the only thing that we need to heal is time.

And plenty of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

ALL I WANT FOR THE HOLIDAYS IS MORE REVIEWS! I have gotten 2 reviews in the last 2 chapters, and these were really difficult for me to write (emotionally... the physical act of writing wasn't hard, and the ideas for these few chapters came to me quite quickly) Thank you **Luka Knight **for the names and **dragonrose21 **the the ONLY REVIEW ON THE LAST CHAPTER! This was emotionally stressful, and I decided to give you a holiday gift and finish it on Christmas morning.  
><span><em><strong>Please tell me what you think!<strong>_ The more reviews I get, the faster I will write this next chapter (It will be sweet and sad) but I need inspiration from you guys! I love you all, and I hope your holiday wishes come true!

**-PerfectMoments**


	17. Blood Poisoning

**JOHN**

I was wheeled into a room with two beds inside of it. Mycroft must have called. They lifted me from the stretcher to the bed to tend to my wounds, lying me on my side while they pried the sheet from the bloody cuts on my back. I looked at the nurse tending to the wounds on my face. Why not practice deducing when there is nothing else better to do?

Male. Early 30's? Troubled past, judging by the dip in the bridge of his nose he has had it broken more than once. I couldn't see much because my left eye was swollen halfway shut, but what I did was enough practice. Feeling the hands poking, prodding, and cleaning took all of my energy to stay in the position they put me in on my side. When a nurse pressed a gauze covered with a cleaning substance it burned, but I could only let out a groan of discomfort. I felt her bend down to me ear," We're almost done. Hang in there." she whispered kindly, continuing to clean the seemingly endless number of cuts and welts on my back. My arm was set and put into a cast, and my face just needed stitches and a good cleaning. Time would need to heal me.  
>They had finished, and I felt the cool comfort of a bandage. In all of the commotion, one voice stuck out," Let me pass!" it said. <em>Ben. <em>He wheeled in an ultrasound and the other nurses that were no longer needed retreated, leaving only three to finish with my back. Ben set up the machine and turned to look at me," Hey, John." he said cooly, patting my hand in a friendly gesture. I smiled the best I could at him," Hi, Ben." I whispered," He saw the nurses at my backside," Did... Did he-" "No, he didn't get the chance." I interrupted, knowing what he was going to ask. He switched on the machine and poured the cold jelly over the protruding bump in my abdomen. "Did he strike you in the stomach?" I sighed at the cooling feeling of the gel," No." I answered. He placed one of his hands over the bump and the little one took the opportunity to kick.  
>He sighed in relief," With all of the stress you were put under and the circumstances of your pregnancy, I expected it to have miscarried when you were in that... um, environment." he said, trying to find the right words," I'm not scared of him anymore, Ben." I said, allowing the nurses behind me to gently set me on my back. I hissed as the cuts rubbed against the bandages, feeling stitches in a few of them. "I have faced him before. I don't care about this attack, he just got in our way is all." I said, shrugging it off. I was not afraid of him... at least, not in the way I used to be. There was still a voice in the back of my mind that, if triggered correctly, could send me back to the state I was in when I was pregnant with Will. Panic attacks, cowering, and terror. A shell of myself.<p>

Ben brushed the ultrasound wand over the bump," Let's see how the little one is doing, hmm?" he said. I nodded, my eyes becoming glued to the screen. He found the embryo and I gasped, almost shocked to see the baby still there. He checked some off-screen details on the well-being of the baby, and turned back to me," Nothing to worry about so far. The little one's heart beat is still normal, and movement is the way it should be for a kid this size." He said, switching off the machine. it was my turn to sigh in relief. Ben rolled the machine to the wall and came back over," I'm glad you and the baby are okay, John." he said, patting my hand. I smiled weakly at him, feeling exhausted. "Get some rest, okay? I'll go check on Sherlock's condition for you." he said, exiting the room.

I closed my eyes and slowly gathered the blanket closer to my body, feeling alone. My mind kept hearing things. Footsteps, chains, yelling... old sounds from four years ago. I curled into the fetal position, ignoring the pain searing down my back as I did so, and threw the blanket over my head, calming myself enough to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SHERLOCK<strong>

John had passed out in the ambulance, and had woken up again when they were taking him into his room. I didn't get to tell him I loved him before I went into surgery. I know it sounds cliche, but he needed to know. I felt like it was my duty to tell him. The doctors rolled me into the operating room and got me prepped. I stayed still, and they removed the bandages John had placed upon my chest and back to stop the bleeding. I could feel two of my cracked ribs poking against my skin. That would have to be fixed. The wound in my back made my legs feel weird... tingly. I remembered feeling the blow of the rock, how painful that was, and how I could only lie there and gasp... _Enough! _Remembering what had happened wouldn't help!  
>I thought about William. How was he? Was he here? Is Mycroft with him? Does he miss us? Are the medics scaring him? Is he okay?<p>

An anesthesiologist came behind my head and placed a mask over my mouth and nose. I counted backwards from 10, making it to six before fading away.

_I was standing in the middle of a desert. This wasn't London. It was somewhere far away... Was that gunfire I heard? Yes, and lots of it. I turned around to see two men taking cover behind an overturned tank. One of them lying on the ground, a puddle of scarlet on his left side. A man was barking orders at the other, he bore a red cross on his right arm...  
>John<br>I was dreaming of John in Afghanistan. It was more of a vision. I couldn't go to him, all of the bullets that should have killed me by now have passed right through me. I could stand up straight, but I could not walk towards him. As the man John was tending to began to fade, John shook him, tearing out a bullet from his arm and furiously binding the wound in a cloth he had retrieved from his pack. I could see from my point of view that there was an enemy approaching the vehicle, and would spot john in approximately 15 seconds. "_JOHN!" _I screeched, willing my legs to move. Nothing. The enemy approached just as John was beginning to move on. They saw him and raised their guns. John whipped around and reached for his own gun holstered in his belt. Two shots. One of them hit. **"****NO!" **I screamed, kneeling to the ground. John flew backwards and stayed still. The men retreated, high-fiveing at their success. When they could no longer see John, he reached over to a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. He then rolled back and clutched his shoulder, sticking two fingers in and retrieving the bullet, gritting his teeth.  
>As the blood loss was beginning to take it's toll, two men showed up and waved in a helicopter. They lifted him into it and flew him away. <em>

I woke up with a start, my eyes flying open as I laid on a white hospital bed. I saw the machines surrounding me, keeping track of my vitals. I looked to my left. Nice wall.  
>I looked to my right, but what I saw was not simply another wall or the door to a bathroom. I was in a single large room, and John was sleeping on the bed to my right. "John," I gasped, my voice failing me. His back was facing mine, and I could see he was shivering under his covers, whimpering in his sleep. "Help!" I called, my shout coming out a soft croak. I looked up and saw a call button. I presses it. Not five minutes later, two nurses were in the room. They approached my bed and I pointed my finger to John's bed. Their attention immediately shifted. They took away the covers and saw him," Blood poisoning! We need help!" they called. A team rushed in, wheeling him out of the room.<p>

And I was alone.  
><em>Again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There you have it! The next chapter!  
>I have chosen six names from all of the names given to me from you guys! The names are yet to be finalized, and there will be a twist with the birth.. happy or sad, I can't say. But we will find out!<br>Thank you to everyone who commented! It got my creative juices flowing, and you guys are AWESOME!

Have a great day, everyone!

** -PerfectMoments**


	18. Author's Note

Hello lovely readers!

So, I just wanted to give you guys a heads-up. I am going to take a very small break from the story. My depression is getting in the way of my writing, and I didn't think it was fair to keep you guys waiting for a new chapter.  
><strong>I will pick up the story again at the end of January;<strong> That I promise you all. Your understanding means a lot to me right now, and I will do what I can to get writing again.

I will see you all again very soon, and I am so sorry. I hope everyone has a great new-years, and I will see your shining faces early February!

**-PerfectMoments**


End file.
